Me or Your Uncle?
by Lee Hyun Ri
Summary: Sungmin jatuh cinta pada Siwon, pamannya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih dan tak pernah menganggap Sungmin lebih dari seorang keponakan? Disaat patah hatinya, muncul sesosok pemuda mesum yang selalu menggodanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun? KYUMIN FF /YAOI /JOYer? Mari Merapat.. CH. 7A UP!/ Warn : Pervert!Kyu, Ambisious!Min /siders Go Away!
1. Chapter 1

**Lee Hyun Ri © 2013 present**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Me or Your Uncle?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All Casts belong to each other, but plot and this fanfic totally Mine!**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin as Always**

**.**

**Rate : T+ / T to M (Maybe)**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/BoysLove | GS!for Umma | Bad EYD |OOC | Typo (es) | Mainstream Idea | Bad Diction | Don't Like, Don't Read! | Bash, Flame, and Copast Not Allowed Here!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kaki panjang itu terus melangkah cepat sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Gema langkahnya terdengar saling bersahutan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang kini telah sepi itu. Jelas saja, ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tentu saja kegiatan di rumah sakit itu sudah tak sepadat siang tadi.

Pemuda belia berparas tampan yang masih berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu pun melangkah cepat memasuki sebuah ruang rawat. Ia buru-buru sekali kemari ketika di dengarnya kabar, kalau kakak semata wayangnya tengah kritis saat ini.

KRIETT

Pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menatap sendu sang kakak yang tampak menyedihkan. Teringat lagi di benaknya, saat dulu kakaknya, kakak yang berusia sepuluh tahun diatasnya itu menentang keluarganya dan memilih pergi dari rumah hanya untuk menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Pemuda yang membuatnya hingga seperti ini.

"_Noona_…" lirih Siwon. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan kakaknya yang terlihat begitu banyak luka sayatan disana. Siwon mendesah lirih. Orang macam apa yang tega membuat _yeoja_ selembut kakaknya ini sampai seperti ini?

Belakangan ini Siwon baru mengetahui bahwa _namja_ pilihan kakaknya itu adalah orang sekeji itu. Ia memang baru bertemu kakaknya itu setelah tujuh tahun kepergiannya. Pria itu dengan teganya memperlakukan kakaknya yang lembut hingga seperti ini. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu –sebelum hal ini terjadi- Siwon sempat menemui Leeteuk –kakaknya- dan memintanya untuk kembali. Pada saat itu Siwon sudah curiga dengan keadaan Leeteuk yang bisa di bilang tidak wajar. Ia sempat memergoki beberapa luka sayatan, dan lebam di beberapa bagian tubuh luar _yeoja_ itu. Namun Leeteuk hanya menanggapi dengan senyum semua bujukan Siwon dan berdalih bahwa keluarga kecilnya membutuhkannya. Terutama putra kecilnya.

Ah, ya, Siwon tersadar akan sesuatu. Keponakannya! _Namja_ cilik itu masih berada disana. Di rumah orangtuanya. Yang tentu saja ada pria keji yang membuat Leeteuk menjadi begini disana. Siwon mendadak khawatir. Apa keponakannya akan baik-baik saja disana?

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Leeteuk mulai membuka matanya perlahan, tangan pucatnya berusaha menggapai lengan Siwon yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Siwon terperanjat tak percaya. Akhirnya kakaknya sadar?

"No…_Noona_? Kau sadar? Mau ku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Siwon sigap. Namun tepat di saat Siwon ingin bergerak keluar untuk memanggil dokter. Tangan Leeteuk keburu menahannya. Siwon menatap heran kakaknya yang kini tampak semakin melemah.

"_Noona_… kenapa kau menahanku?"

"Waktuku sudah tak banyak, Wonnie-_ya_… jebal… bantu _Noona_…" Siwon tersentak kaget. Perasaan tak enak mulai merambat di benaknya. Buru-buru Siwon menggeleng kuat berusaha menghilangkan segala prasangka negatifnya.

"_Noona_ mau aku berbuat apa? Katakan saja. Aku akan lakukan semua yang _Noona_ minta," ujar Siwon cepat. Leeteuk tampak tersenyum lirih. Entah kenapa, Siwon merasakan firasat tak enak.

"Wonnie-_ya_… _Noona_ mohon, ambil Sungmin dari tempat itu. Rawatlah dia, rawatlah keponakanmu, jangan biarkan dia bertemu dengan _Appa_-nya lagi. Gantikan _noona_. _Noona _tak yakin bisa melihat wajahnya lagi, Wonnie-_ya_…" lirih Leeteuk dengan napas yang mulai tidak normal. Tanpa sadar Siwon mulai menitikan air matanya. Apa ini pertanda?

"_Noona_… kau bicara apa? Kau pasti akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan bisa bertemu Sungmin lagi…" isak Siwon. Ia tak peduli jika akan di anggap pemuda cengeng sekalipun. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun ia tak bertemu kakaknya ini, dan sekarang ketika tiba saatnya mereka bertemu, Leeteuk malah ingin meninggalkannya –dan kali ini untuk selamanya.

"_Ani… noona_ sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Wonnie-_ya_… _Noona_ titip Sungmin padamu. Dan juga… sampaikan permintaan maaf _Noona_ pada _Umma_ dan _Appa_. Katakan _Noona_ menyesal karena tak menuruti apa kata mereka. Katakan _Noona_ menyayangi mereka," napas Leeteuk terdengar semakin terputus-putus. Dan tak lama kemudian Leeteuk menghembuskan napas terakhirnya tepat di saat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Siwon terlepas.

"_Noona_…" Siwon semakin terisak saat disadarinya Leeteuk telah benar-benar pergi.

**-oOo-**

_Namja_ cilik itu tampak meringkuk takut di dalam lemari di kamarnya. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir _namja_ kecil yang belum genap berusia tujuh tahun itu. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar saat mendengar langkah kaki terseok yang ia yakini adalah _Appa_-nya itu.

'_Umma… Minnie mau Umma…. Minnie takut Umma…'_

Sudah sejak setahun ini, hidup Sungmin selalu di hantui ketakutan. Sungguh miris, anak sekecil itu harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Hampir hari ia selalu melihat pertengkaran orangtuanya. Tamparan, tendangan dan pukulan selalu menjadi tontonannya setiap hari. Tak jarang ia menemukan _Umma_-nya tengah menangis terisak setelahnya dan _Appa_-nya menghilang hingga seminggu kemudian.

Namun sudah seminggu ini, ia tak menemukan sosok _Umma_-nya di rumah. Ia ingat betul, saat ia pulang sekolah seminggu yang lalu, rumahnya tampak berantakan. Pecahan piring dimana-mana, dan sosok _Appa_-nya terlihat tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Padahal seingatnya _Appa_-nya pergi sekitar seminggu sebelumnya.

Saat itu perasaan cemas mulai melanda Sungmin, bergegas ia berlari menuju kamar _Umma_-nya. Namun tak di dapatinya _Umma_-nya berada disana. Kembali Sungmin menjelajahi seisi rumahnya, namun tak di dapatinya sosok _Umma_-nya dimana pun. Sungmin mulai terisak lirih. Rupanya isakannya itu membuat sang _Appa_ –yang sedari tadi tertidur- merasa terganggu.

"_Ya! Bisakah kau diam anak tak tahu diuntung! Seharusnya kau ikut pergi dengan Umma-mu itu ke neraka!"_

Dan mulai saat itu 'lah hidup Sungmin semakin tersiksa. Setiap hari _Appa_-nya selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan ketika melihat Sungmin, entah kenapa emosi _Appa_-nya itu kian meningkat. Sungmin 'lah yang kini harus menjadi bulan-bulanan sang _Appa_. Setiap hari cacian, pukulan dan umpatan selalu menjadi makanan Sungmin sehari-hari.

Baru seminggu memang _Appa_-nya disini. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat batin Sungmin dan fisik Sungmin tersiksa. Sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah lebam dan memar di tubuhnya. Sudah seminggu ini pun ia bolos sekolah. Setiap kali _Appa_-nya pulang, selalu saja ada alasan _namja_ itu untuk menyiksa Sungmin.

"Dimana kau bocah sial?! Keluar kau!"

Sungmin semakin meringkuk ketakutan. Tanpa sadar isakannya terdengar semakin kencang. Jelas hal itu membuat _Appa_-nya mengetahui dimana keberadaannya.

.

.

Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana saat tiba-tiba saja _Appa_-nya menariknya keluar dari lemari itu. Sungmin meraung kencang dan meronta memohon untuk di lepaskan. Namun semakin ia meronta, semakin kalap juga sang _Appa _memukulinya.

**-oOo-**

Siwon sedari tadi bergerak gusar. Laju mobil ini terasa begitu lambat baginya. Tadi, begitu dokter menyatakan kalau Leeteuk sudah benar-benar tak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Bergegas Siwon menghubungi orangtuanya yang berada di China. Ia tahu pasti orangtuanya merasa sangat terpukul disana.

Setelah memastikan bahwa orangtuanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Korea, bergegas Siwon mengendarai mobilnya ke kediaman Leeteuk. Keponakannya ada disana. Dan kemungkinan sedang dalam bahaya.

Ah, bagaimana mungkin selama seminggu ini ia melupakan keberadaan keponakannya itu. Keponakan yang selama tujuh tahun ini baru sekali ia lihat.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap ragu rumah kecil di hadapannya. Apakah ia harus masuk? Apa tanggapan suami Leeteuk nanti begitu melihatnya? Ah, tapi Sungmin ada di dalam sana.

"_Ampun Appa! Sakit!" _

Siwon terbelalak kaget. Itu pasti suara Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon bergegas mendobrak pintu dihadapannya. Siwon meringis ngeri.

_Appa_ macam apa yang tega menyiksa darah dagingnya sendiri? Terlebih putra kandungnya sendiri yang belum genap berusia tujuh tahun. Keadaan Sungmin saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Luka dan memar dimana-mana.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" teriak _Appa_ Sungmin kalap. Siwon dapat menyimpulkan kalau pria itu sedang mabuk saat ini.

"Aku ingin mengambil keponakanku. Ku rasa kau tak pantas di sebut ayah. Ayah macam apa yang tega menyiksa anaknya sendiri? Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengurus Sungmin!" ujar Siwon geram. Entah darimana keberaniannya muncul. Hey, dia masih berusia tujuhbelas tahun saat ini, dan di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Kau bocah, bisa apa kau?" Ujar _Appa _Sungmin geram, Siwon sempat tercekat saat namja itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya seraya mengepalkan tinjunya. Namun sesaat kemudian Siwon menyeringai puas saat suara mobil polisi mulai terdengar mendekat. Rupanya polisi-polisi itu datang tepat waktu. Tadi sebelum kemari, Siwon memang sempat menghubungi polisi untuk menangkap namja penyebab kematian kakaknya ini.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tampak gemetar. _Namja _cilik itu tampak menekuk tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya. Siwon menatap miris keponakannya ini. Kasihan sekali dia, di usia sekecil ini harus merasakan semua hal ini. Belum lagi _Umma_-nya baru saja pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Sungmin-_ah_…"

Siwon tersentak, saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sungmin beringsut menjauh. Perlahan Siwon mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Gerakannya begitu hati-hati, takut membuat Sungmin semakin ketakutan.

"Min… ini _Ahjussi,_ jangan takut," bujuk Siwon lembut. Perlahan Sungmin mulai mendongakan kepalanya. Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, saat Siwon tersenyum lembut padanya. Isakannya mulai terdengar lagi. Buru-buru Siwon mendekati Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Gwaenchana_… ada _Ahjussi _disini. Sekarang jangan takut lagi, ne?"

**-oOo-**

Siwon beserta orangtuanya kini tampak memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih tertidur dari luar ruang rawatnya. Menurut dokter, Sungmin mengalami depresi saat ini.

Umma Siwon tampak menangis haru melihat cucunya. Cucu yang baru kali ini bisa ia temui.

"Dokter bilang Sungmin mengalami depresi_, Umma_… dia selalu mengamuk saat di dekati orang lain. Ia juga terlihat sering melamun dengan tatapan kosong," ujar Siwon. Sudah dua hari sejak prosesi pemakaman Leeteuk, saat ini mereka memilih untuk fokus pada keadaan Sungmin. _Namja _kecil itu sepertinya begitu terpukul.

"Tapi _Umma_ ingin dia tinggal dengan _Umma_ dan _Appa_, Siwon-_ah_…" Siwon menghela napasnya lirih. Sudah berulang kali ia coba untuk membujuk Sungmin, namun Sungmin sering kali mengamuk jika ia membujuk _namja _cilik itu untuk tinggal dengan _Halmeoni_-nya. Hanya Siwon 'lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin akan selalu mengamuk jika di dekati orang selain Siwon.

"Untuk saat ini biarkan dia tinggal denganku, _Umma_. Di apartemenku. Dia membutuhkanku, _Umma_," bujuk Siwon lagi.

"Kau ini masih sekolah Siwon-_ah_. Apalagi sekarang kau sedang di tingkat akhir. Apa kau sanggup mengurusnya?" tanya Tuan Choi sangsi.

"Aku yakin, aku sanggup _Appa_. Biarkan dia tinggal denganku."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. _Appa _yang akan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Kalau dia butuh apapun beritahu _Appa_," ujar Tuan Choi seraya menepuk pelan pundak Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk singkat. Ia bertekad, mulai sekarang Sungmin harus melupakan semua masa lalunya. Bahkan bila perlu, lebih baik Sungmin memakai merga keluarganya saja –Choi- ketimbang marga lelaki berengsek itu.

**-oOo-**

**Setahun kemudian**

Sungmin tampak mengendap memasuki kamar Siwon. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdegup cepat. Entah kenapa setiap kali berada bersama _Ahjussi _tampannya itu ia selalu merasa gugup. Sungmin menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah perasaan cinta. Hanya Siwon 'lah yang ia cintai. Pikirnya.

Sungmin menatap kagum wajah Siwon yang tengah terlelap. Tangannya mulai menjelajah di wajah tampan itu.

"_Hyung_ tampan, bangunlah… katanya kita mau pergi hari ini…" ujar Sungmin. Siwon tampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan berusaha membuka matanya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sepupunya, Jung Yunho. Dan ia berjanji akan mengajak Sungmin menghadirinya.

Saat ini Sungmin telah siap dengan kemeja _pink_-nya. Terlihat begitu manis. Siapa sangka setahun yang lalu _namja_ manis ini sempat mengalami peristiwa yang –bahkan- sulit di bayangkan oleh anak seusianya.

Berkat kegigihan Siwon'lah akhirnya Sungmin bisa pulih dari depresinya. Namun ada satu hal yang sepertinya berdampak permanen. Sungmin sangat ketergantungan pada Siwon.

"Hey, anak manis. Panggil aku _Ahjussi_! Aku ini _Ahjussi_-mu," bujuk Siwon. Sungmin terlihat mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya imut. Sudah berulang kali Siwon membujuk Sungmin agar mau memanggilnya _Ahjusssi_, namun setiap kali ia membujuknya, selalu seperti ini 'lah tanggapan Sungmin.

"Tidak mau! Kau itu _Hyung _tampan-ku! Bukan _Ahjussi-_ku!"

Siwon mendesah gusar. Selalu seperti ini.

"Aku ini _Ahjussi_-mu, Sungmin-_ah_… Ya, sudahlah, biar _Ahjussi_ siap-siap dulu. Kau tunggulah di luar."

"Baik, _Hyung_~"

CUP

Sungmin mengecup kilat pipi Siwon dan segera berlari keluar. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya geli, "Dasar bocah nakal."

Dan ini 'lah yang selalu terjadi. Sekali pun Siwon berusaha menegaskan kalau dirinya adalah _'Ahjussi',_ tapi Sungmin akan selalu memanggilnya _'Hyung'_ tak jarang pula Sungmin memanggilnya 'Siwon-_ah'_ atau bahkan '_Wonnie'._

**-oOo-**

Sungmin menatap kagum pada dua sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di altar saling mengucap sumpah untuk saling setia, —Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong . Dua sosok itu terlihat begitu serasi. Saat ini Sungmin masih berusia delapan tahun. Tapi entah kenapa, bayangan tentang pernikahannya di masa depan nanti mulai membayang di benaknya. Terlalu dini memang untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu bagi anak sekecil dirinya. Dewasa sebelum waktunya, eoh?

"Minnie, kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Seorang _namja_ dengan lesung pipi yang berusia kira-kira sepuluh tahun di atasnya tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan angan-angannya tentang pernikahannya kelak. Choi Siwon, kini telah berada di sampingnya. Dan secara tak sengaja ia melihat keponakannya itu tengah tersenyum sendiri.

"Siwon-_ah_?" seru Sungmin senang. Pandangannya selalu berbinar setiap kali melihat Siwon.

CTAK

"Panggil aku _Ahjussi_! Aku ini pamanmu, Minnie-_ya_…" Sungmin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya seraya mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sayang dari Siwon tadi.

"Tidak mau! Suatu saat nanti aku akan menikah denganmu. Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu _Ahjussi_," bantah Sungmin cepat. Siwon terkekeh sejenak.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Minnie-_ya_ Kau tidak mungkin menikah denganku, kau itu keponakanku tersayang," kekeh Siwon lagi. Tanpa Siwon sadari, Sungmin kini semakin menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Mungkin bagi Siwon, itu memang hanya lelucon. Tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Ia benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya.

Ia sangat yakin kalau Siwon adalah pangeran penyelamat yang di kirim Tuhan untuknya, yang suatu saat nanti akan menikah dengannya.

**-oOo-**

**Sembilan tahun kemudian**

Siwon tampak memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah berbinar. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang membahagiakan baginya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia menggadaikan masa-masa remajanya hanya untuk mengurus Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin telah berusia tujuhbelas tahun. Ia rasa sudah saatnya ia bisa menikmati hidupnya sendiri. Terutama dalam hal percintaan.

Ya, selama bertahun-tahun ini Siwon seolah menutup mata dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan percintaan. Di pikirannya hanya 'lah Sungmin yang harus ia utamakan. Namun ternyata saat ini tiba juga. Ia jatuh cinta. Beberapa kali ia memikirkannya, apakah bisa ia mulai membuka diri untuk seseorang. Hey! Ia sudah berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun sekarang. Dan ini baru pertama kali ia merasakan jatuh cinta. Ini semua akibat fokusnya yang hanya pada Sungmin selama ini.

Menyesal? Tidak. Ia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Sungmin tetaplah prioritas utamanya. Namun kali ini seseorang telah benar-benar mencuri hatinya. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia membiarkan Sungmin untuk mandiri dan tidak lagi bergantung padanya.

"Wonnie~ kau kenapa bahagia sekali?" tanya Sungmin heran saat melihat wajah Siwon yang tampak cerah. Tumben sekali, Siwon bersikap seperti ini sepulang kerja. Biasanya sepulang bekerja Siwon lebih memilih untuk tidur, dan mengeluh lelah. Pada saat itu 'lah Sungmin dengan sigap memijatnya.

"Hey! Bagaimana sekolahmu, _Chagi_?" tanya Siwon.

"Biasa saja. Hanya saja… tadi ada seorang _yeoja_ yang 'menembak'ku lagi," sungut Sungmin. Siwon terkekeh sejenak. Harus di akuinya keponakannya ini memang benar-benar mewarisi wajah manis sang _Umma _walaupun ia seorang_ namja_.

"Lalu? Kau terima?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Sudah ku bilang aku hanya mau denganmu saja, Wonnie-_ya_~" ujar Sungmin senang. Siwon menghela napasnya berat. Sulit sekali merubah pemikiran Sungmin yang satu ini. Bahkan hingga kini Sungmin selalu bilang ingin menikah dengannya. Padahal dulu dia kira itu hanyalah pemikiran polos anak-anak. Siapa sangka hingga saat Sungmin dewasa seperti sekarang, Sungmin masih tetap saja meng-klaim bahwa dirinya adalah calon pendamping Sungmin di masa depan.

"Wonnie? Kau melamun?"

"Ah? tidak. Eh, Min… besok bisa kau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Sekelebat perasaan hangat hinggap di hatinya. Besok ia ingin mengenalkan Sungmin pada Kibum –Kekasihnya- yang baru saja menerima pernyataan cintanya tadi pagi.

"Kemana? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang jatuh cinta sekarang."

.

.

.

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang jatuh cinta sekarang."

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Siwon sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Apa jangan-jangan dengannya? Sungmin merasaka pipinya memanas. Ya, pasti dengannya. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang dekat dengan Siwon selain dirinya? Ah, pasti Siwon ingin menyatakan perasaannya besok.

"Baiklah."

**-oOo-**

Sungmin tampak berdecak kesal. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia dan Siwon berada di restoran ini, namun mereka belum juga memesan makanan. Siwon berdalih, bahwa mereka harus menunggu seseorang.

Tak berapa lama, Siwon tampak tersenyum cerah. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada dua sosok _namja_. Yang tampak lebih dewasa terlihat membalas senyum Siwon, sementara yang lebih muda wajahnya terkesan datar.

"Bummie~ kau manis sekali malam ini," ujar Siwon malu-malu. Hey, ingat! Ini pertama kalinya ia berkencan. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia merasa begitu gugup. Sungmin tampak mendengus tak suka. Apa-apaan ini? Siwon memuji _namja_ lain dihadapannya? Kekesalan Sungmin tak hanya sampai disitu. Siwon tampak bergerak menarikkan kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya untuk _namja_ itu. Sementara _namja_ yang tadi datang bersama _namja_ yang di panggil 'Bummie' oleh Siwon tadi, tampak menarik kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan Sungmin.

"Wonnie-_ya_! Kenalkan, ini Kyuhyun, adikku. Dia sedang liburan di Korea. Lusa dia akan kembali ke Jepang. Jadi aku membawanya kemari. Tak apa, 'kan?" ujar _namja_ –yang kini- mulai di benci oleh Sungmin itu. Sosok _namja_ yang di perkenalkan sebagai 'Kyuhyun' tadi tampak mengangguk singkat, _'Wajahnya sedingin es, sama seperti kakaknya.'_ cibir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Tentu saja. Tak masalah. Aku senang bisa mengenal adikmu. Dan, ah, ya. Ini Choi Sungmin, keponakanku dan… Sungmin-_ah_, kenalkan. Ini Cho Kibum, kekasihku," Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia menatap tak suka pada sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

Jadi… Jadi bukan dia orang yang Siwon maksud? Bukan dia orang yang di cintai oleh Siwon? Sungmin tampak mematung beberapa saat. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan Siwon dan Kibum yang tampak saling berbicara. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam seraya menyeringai.

'_Choi Sungmin, eoh? Menarik.'_

_._

_._

**-TBC-**

**.**

**Or**

**.**

**DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee Hyun Ri © 2013 present**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Me or Your Uncle?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All Casts belong to each other, but plot and this fanfic totally Mine!**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin as Always**

**.**

**Rate : T+ / T to M (Maybe)**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | OOC | Typo (es) | Bad EYD | Mainstream Idea | Bad Diction | Don't Like, Don't Read! | Bash, Flame, and Copast Not Allowed Here!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang makan malam ini Sungmin hanya memasang wajah kesalnya. Wajahnya semakin memberengut tidak suka saat sesekali Siwon berlaku mesra dan tersenyum malu-malu pada Kibum. Siwon dan Kibum seolah melupakan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sesekali entah Sungmin sadari atau tidak, bibirnya memberengut lucu. Tak sadarkah Sungmin kalau _namja_ dihadapannya kini tengah menatapnya tak berkedip?

'_Apa benar dia namja? Kenapa bisa lebih imut dari yeoja?'_ batin Kyuhyun —pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk diam di hadapan Sungmin. Matanya menatap tajam pada wajah –ah lebih tepatnya bibir Sungmin yang sedari tadi tampak komat kamit seperti mendumel tanpa suara.

'_Bagaimana rasanya bibir itu?'_

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, ajaklah Sungmin mengobrol, sepertinya kalian seumuran," sontak Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunan mesumnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berusaha fokus kemudian menatap Sungmin yang sama sekali tak mau menoleh padanya.

Sementara itu Sungmin semakin memasang wajah kesalnya –yang menurut Kyuhyun- sangat imut itu. Sungmin benar-benar tak menyukai sikap Kibum yang menurutnya sok ramah padanya,

'_Cih, bilang saja kau mau cari muka di depan Ahjussi-ku. Namja menyebalkan!'_ batin Sungmin kesal. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat Siwon malah dengan antusiasnya mendukung ucapan Kibum.

"Ah, benar. Kalian sepertinya seumuran. Cobalah berteman…" ujar Siwon seraya memasang senyum memikatnya. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum sopan menanggapi ucapan Siwon, "Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik Sungmin-_sshi_. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai khas-nya, sementara itu Sungmin hanya memilih diam dan semakin menatap kesal pada sosok kakak-beradik –Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Ia tak menyukai Kibum, tapi ia lebih tak menyukai Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa menurutnya _namja_ benama Kyuhyun itu punya aura yang aneh dan dia tidak suka itu. Terlebih lagi seringainya itu. Seperti setan.

.

.

"Siwon-_ah_, cobalah ini. Ini enak sekali," ujar Kibum seraya menyodorkan udang pada Siwon. Siwon tampak tercengang sesaat. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mendadak gugup. Bagaimana ini? Ia 'kan alergi udang. Tapi… ia takut jika ia menolak nanti Kibum akan tersinggung.

Sungmin yang melihat kejadian itu tampak tersenyum meremehkan kearah Kibum –yang masih dengan setia menunggu Siwon membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? _Ahjussi_-ku alergi dengan udang. Dan kau malah memberinya udang? Kau ini benar-benar kekasihnya atau bukan, sih?" cibir Sungmin dengan wajah sinisnya.

Ketiga orang yang berada disana sontak serentak menatap Sungmin yang masih setia dengan tatapan meremehkannya. Kyuhyun tampak menatap Sungmin tertarik seraya tersenyum tipis penuh arti. Sementara itu Siwon tampak menatap tak enak pada Kibum yang raut wajahnya kini sudah tak seceria tadi. Kibum tampak menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya. Kibum sungguh tidak tahu kalau Siwon punya alergi pada udang.

"Minnie! Sopan 'lah sedikit! _Ahjussi_ tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berlaku seperti itu," tegur Siwon dengan nada tinggi. Sungmin tampak memandang Siwon tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon memarahinya. Dan Siwon memarahinya hanya demi…. _namja_ bernama Kibum itu?

"Tidak. Ini bukan salah Sungmin. Ini salahku. Harusnya aku tahu kau alergi makanan itu, Wonnie-_ya_… Sungmin benar, apa aku pantas disebut kekasihmu," ujar Kibum lirih. Sungmin mencibir dalam hati, _'Huh! Cari muka! Baguslah kau tahu diri!'_

"_Mwo_? Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Sungmin. Dia masih anak-anak, wajar kalau bicaranya asal. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap berada di sisiku dan belajar untuk mengenalku. Karena salahku juga, yang langsung memintamu jadi kekasihku tanpa melakukan pendekatan," bujuk Siwon seraya meremas lembut punggung tangan Kibum, Kibum tampak mendongak dan tersenyum lembut menatap Siwon. Seolah di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

'_Cukup! Terlalu memuakan disini!'_

SRAT

Tiga pasang mata tampak beralih memandang Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang dalam _mood _terburuknya saat ini. Dan Siwon tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

"Mau kemana, Min?" tanya Siwon. Ia khawatir Sungmin akan nekad pulang sendiri. Hey, ini sudah malam. Mana mungkin ia bisa tenang jika Sungmin pulang sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet," jawab Sungmin datar. Siwon tampak menghela napas lega.

Selepas kepergian Sungmin, Siwon beralih menatap Kibum berusaha memaklumi tingkah laku Sungmin.

"Aku mohon maafkan dia. Semenjak ibunya meninggal dia hanya punya aku. Jadi ku harap kau maklum dengan sikap keras kepalanya," ujar Siwon seraya menatap teduh pada Kibum. Kibum tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Hanya saja mungkin dia agak sulit menerima kehadiran orang baru dalam hidupnya, aku hanya perlu membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiranku nanti," ujar Kibum seraya mengusap lengan Siwon menenangkan.

"Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu, Bummie…"

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak memasang wajah muaknya. Sudah sejak tadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah melihat adegan 'romantis' sang kakak bersama _namjachingu-_nya itu.

'_Mereka berlebihan. Seperti dunia milik mereka berdua saja,'_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tak banyak bicara. Ia harus menjaga sikap selama di sini.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun teringat pada sosok Sungmin. Sudah sepuluh menit _namja _manis itu pergi, Namun tak juga kembali. Kemana dia? Apa iya ke toilet saja selama ini?

'_Ah, sepertinya akan menarik.'_

Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai aneh. Ia bergegas beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Hyung_, aku pergi sebentar. Kalian nikmatilah waktu berdua kalian."

**-oOo-**

"fuhhh…"

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya menegang sesaat. Sedari tadi ia melamun di depan _westafel _tanpa menyadari kalau di belakangnya kini berdiri sesosok _namja_ yang tengah meniup lembut telinganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin tampak tercengang saat dengan berani, Kyuhyun mulai mengulum lembut daun telinganya dan dengan seenaknya tangan pemuda itu meraba-raba tubuh Sungmin yang terjangkau oleh tangannya.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku! Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seketika Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu mundur kebelakang. Namun pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu malah semakin menyeringai dan menatap mesum padanya. Sungmin benci sekali melihat wajah arogan dan seringai di wajah _namja_ itu.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Tuan Muda Choi Sungmin. Kau sudah terlalu lama disini, aku kira kau sengaja berlama-lama supaya aku menjemputmu, 'kan?" ujar Kyuhyun sok polos. Sungmin mulai merasa was-was. Perasaannya tak enak saat melihat _namja_ ini.

"Bukan urusanmu aku lama atau tidak. Sekarang kau lebih baik keluar sebelum aku teri—"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah keburu tertawa terpingkal, sesekali pemuda itu tampak memegangi perutnya. Sungmin menatap heran pada Kyuhyun yang tampak semakin aneh, _'Benar 'kan? Aura pemuda ini aneh.'_

"Kau mau apa? Teriak? Yang ada semua orang akan menganggapmu gila. Ini toilet _namja_, sudah sewajarnya aku berada disini. Berhentilah bersikap seperti perawan yang mau di perkosa," ujar Kyuhyun enteng. Sungmin tampak mendengus kesal.

"Kau menjijikan! Dasar mesum!" ujar Sungmin kemudian bergegas beranjak dari sana. Namun tak semudah itu pergi dari Kyuhyun.

GREP

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Aku kira kau sengaja berlama-lama disini karena ingin berduaan denganku," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin,. Sontak Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Melihat Sungmin yang mematung, dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun kembali mengulum telinga _namja_ manis itu. Sungmin mulai sadar apa yang terjadi, berulang kali ia berusaha memberontak, namun _namja_ Cho itu malah semakin mencengkeramnya erat. Entah bagaimana caranya, bibir Kyuhyun kini sudah merambat hingga leher Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha menahan desahannya. Apa-apaan ini? Ini pelecehan!

"Lepaskan aku…"

Seolah tak mendengar permintaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menyudutkan Sungmin dan mendorongnya hingga membentur westafel. Sungmin tampak meringis namun tak lama. Ringisan itu telah dibungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang kini mulai seenaknya menjelajahi bibir manis itu. Sungmin terus memberontak, namun justru hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut jengkel. Sepertinya pemuda ini sengaja melakukan ini padanya, _'Dasar mesum! Namja kurang ajar!'_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin semakin memberontak saat menyadari kalau tangan Kyuhyun –yang bebas- mulai semakin kurang ajar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar orang yang pandai memanfaatkan situasi. Bahkan di tempat seperti ini pun masih sempat-sempatnya tangan nakalnya menggerayangi tubuh Sungmin yang –ehm- cukup berisi.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar _namja_ ini begitu ia bisa bebas dari kungkungan Kyuhyun nanti. Hey, ia tidak terima di lecehkan seperti ini!

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan garang –yang menurut Kyuhyun- sama sekali tak ada seram-seramnya. Yang ada ia malah semakin bernafsu mencium _namja_ kelinci di dekapannya ini. Dasar _pervert_!

Kyuhyun tampak terbawa suasana. Dekapannya pada Sungmin perlahan mengendur dan Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya rileks. Ini kesempatan bagi Sungmin.

BUG

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" erang Kyuhyun seraya memegang perutnya yang menjadi korban tonjokan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun tampak jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Sepertinya dampak pukulan Sungmin cukup besar baginya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun geram. Wajah _namja_ itu mulai memerah dan rahangnya mengeras. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Menurutnya, Sungmin terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis saat sedang marah seperti ini. Sekali _pervert _tetaplah _pervert_.

"Dasar mesum! Seenaknya saja kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku yang selalu ku jaga untuk Siwon _Hyung_! Kau _namja_ gila! Aku benci padamu," amuk Sungmin kalap, kemudian beralih menendang tepat ke 'Senjata masa depan' Kyuhyun yang masih tersungkur di lantai toilet dengan tidak elitnya. Kyuhyun semakin meringis kesakitan. Merasa puas telah memukul Kyuhyun, bergegas Sungmin pergi dari sana. _Mood_-nya benar-benar hancur malam ini.

.

.

"Hey, Tuan, sedang apa kau tidur-tiduran disana?" seorang pria paruhbaya yang tampaknya baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tampak menatap heran pada Kyuhyun yang masih juga belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap malu sekeliling toilet. Pasalnya di toilet itu kini mulai ada beberapa orang yang masuk. Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit dari jatuhnya. Berkali-kali ia tersenyum canggung dan sesekali mengangguk seraya tersenyum bodoh pada beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Namun seketika Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Tadi Sungmin bilang apa? Ciuman pertamanya? Untuk Siwon?

"Bukannya Siwon _Hyung_ itu pamannya sendiri, ya? Atau Siwon yang lain?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya berjalan keluar. Tangannya sesekali meremas perutnya yang menjadi korban pukulan dan tendangan Sungmin tadi. Ia meringis ngeri menatap 'senjata masa depannya' yang tadi juga tak luput dari sasaran amuk Sungmin_,'Semoga kau baik-baik saja.'_ Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin kembali ke tempat Siwon dan Kibum seraya memasang wajah sebalnya. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan perlakuan kurang ajar adik Kibum tadi padanya dan sekarang ia malah melihat Siwon yang sedang bermesraan dengan Kibum. Hey, adakah hari yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada hari ini?

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau lama sekali, kemana saja tadi?" tanya Siwon ketika menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. Namun Sungmin lebih memilih diam dan tak menjawab. _Namja_ manis itu lebih memilih menyeruput minumannya.

"Kyuhyun juga belum kembali dari tadi. Kemana dia? Sungmin-_ah_, apa kau melihatnya tadi?" tanya Kibum lembut. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menepati kata-katanya untuk berusaha dekat dengan Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin tampak semakin memerah marah saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun di sebut. Selang beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun muncul seraya tersenyum sopan kearah Kibum dan Siwon. Sikapnya sangat berbeda dengan saat di toilet tadi.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama. Aku sedang mencari udara segar tadi," ujar Kyuhyun beralasan. Sungmin tampak mencibir jijik.

'_Mencari udara segar? Kalau maksudmu udara segar toilet, selamat, kau mendapatkannya,'_ batin Sungmin kesal. Tak sengaja pandangannya terantuk pada Kyuhyun yang rupanya sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Sungmin terkesiap saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya menyeringai kearahnya. Benar-benar keterlaluan… sudah cukup!

"_Ahjussi,_ aku mau pulang," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang dalam _mood_ terburuk saat ini. Siwon tampak menatap Sungmin bingung. Tak biasanya Sungmin begini di tempat umum. Biasanya jika di luar rumah ia akan selalu menjaga sikapnya. Hanya di rumah 'lah ia bebas bermanja-manja dengan Siwon dan bersikap seenaknya.

"Kau sakit, Minnie?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, maafkan aku," ujar Sungmin pelan. Kibum tampak menatap khawatir pada Sungmin. Sepertinya ia juga mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin yang wajahnya tampak merah padam.

"Sudahlah, Wonnie-_ya_. Lebih baik kau antarkan Sungmin pulang. Kasihan dia, sepertinya ia butuh istirahat. Lagipula ini juga sudah terlalu malam. Aku dan Kyuhyun juga harus pulang," ujar Kibum cemas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, Bummie… Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Siwon seraya mengecup lembut kening Kibum. Sungmin yang menyaksikan itu tampak sangat terpukul. Sorot matanya bagitu menampakkan kecemburuan yang mendalam. Sungmin bergegas pergi lebih dulu dari sana. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tampak diam memperhatikan setiap kejadian di depannya tiba-tiba saja mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak salah lihat, 'kan? Kenapa Sungmin berperilaku aneh seperti itu? ia tahu, kalau Sungmin tak menyukai kakaknya –dan juga dirinya. Tapi yang ia tangkap dari tatapan Sungmin pada Kibum adalah tatapan… cemburu?

Bukan. Bukan tatapan cemburu seorang keponakan yang merasa kesal karena perhatian pamannya teralih pada orang lain. Tapi… tatapan cemburu seorang kekasih kepada seseorang yang di cintainya…. Kyuhyun tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya –yang menurutnya- tak masuk akal itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kenapa melamun? _Kajja_, kita pulang," panggilan Kibum, sontak membuyarkan segala pemikirannya tentang Sungmin. Ia baru sadar, rupanya Siwon dan Sungmin sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Bergegas ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari mengejar Kibum yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"_Hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin pindah ke Korea dan tinggal denganmu, boleh, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sontak Kibum memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun heran. Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang hidup terpisah. Kibum lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Negara kelahirannya, Korea, dan berusaha hidup mandiri semenjak ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap tinggal dengan orangtua mereka. Dulu Kibum sempat mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke Korea, namun Kyuhyun yang selalu menolak untuk tinggal di Korea dan lebih memilih tinggal bersama orangtua mereka di Jepang. Tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda ini begitu bersemangat ingin pindah ke Korea?

Kibum memicingkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun curiga. Kyuhyun yang di tatap seperti itu oleh sang kakak, sontak menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Kibum orang yang sangat pintar dan sangat sulit di bohongi, Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Kau… pasti punya niat lain 'kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan hingga kau memaksa ingin tinggal denganku," ujar Kibum seraya menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau ini bicara apa, _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tega-teganya menuduhku seperti itu? aku hanya ingin suasana berbeda. Aku bosan di Jepang, lagipula aku masih rindu padamu. Boleh, 'kan, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap. Namun jangan harap Kibum mau percaya begitu saja.

"Dasar bocah nakal! Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya!"

"Ck, sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru…" jawab Kyuhyun masih tetap pada alasan pertamanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal," putus Kibum. Seketika wajah Kyuhyun berbinar cerah.

"Tapi nanti setelah kau lulus sekolah."

"_Mwo?_ Itu masih dua tahun lagi! Kau tahu 'kan aku baru saja naik ke tingkat dua seminggu yang lalu? Aku lulus masih dua tahun lagi, _Hyung_!" protes Kyuhyun tak terima. Niatnya bisa tidak terlaksana jika harus menunggu selama itu.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tahu kau sangat bermasalah di sekolahmu. _Umma_ sering menceritakan kenakalanmu di sekolah, dan Hey, kau bahkan sudah tiga kali pindah sekolah 'kan di Jepang? Aku tak mau jika kau pindah kemari dan berbuat onar di sekolah barumu disini nanti, itu akan merepotkanku nantinya," jawab Kibum, kali ini benar-benar keputusan finalnya. Kyuhyun tampak mencibir dalam hati. Susah sekali meyakinkan _Hyung_-nya ini.

'_Tapi jangan sebut aku Cho Kyuhyun jika tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau,' _batin Kyuhyun, seketika sebuah seringai mulai terukir di wajah tampan itu.

**-oOo-**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai ke rumah, Sungmin sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya diam dan menatap datar apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Siwon tampak menghela napasnya bingung. Tak biasanya Sungmin murung seperti ini. Bahkan ketika mereka memasuki rumah, tanpa bicara, Sungmin segera masuk ke kamarnya. Sangat bukan Sungmin. Biasanya Sungmin akan pamit dulu padanya sebelum tidur dan mengecup pipinya. Tapi kali ini benar-benar aneh…

.

.

"Minnie…"

Siwon melangkah pelan memasuki kamar Sungmin. _Namja_ kelinci itu tampak berbaring memunggungi Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai memanjang.

"Kau kenapa, Minnie-_ya_? Apa _Ahjussi_ ada salah padamu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sungmin hanya pura-pura tidur. Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan Sungmin kecilnya yang manja. Sekarang Sungmin sudah beranjak dewasa. Semakin banyak perubahan dalam diri keponakannya itu.

"_Ahjussi_ minta maaf kalau _Ahjussi_ bersalah padamu, Minnie… tapi jangan diamkan _Ahjussi _seperti ini. Itu sangat menyakitkan," ujar Siwon lagi. Sontak mata Sungmin memanas. Ia berbalik dan memeluk Siwon erat. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak bermanja-manja seperti ini pada Siwon. Kapan terakhir kali Siwon memeluknya sebelum ia tidur? Saat umur duabelas tahun? Atau sebelas tahun? Entahlah, yang pasti sudah lama sekali.

"Siwon-_ah, saranghae_…"

"_Nado_, Sungmin-_ah_… _Ahjussi_ sangat menyayangimu. Kau keponakan _Ahjussi_ yang paling _Ahjussi _sayangi di dunia ini…" ujar Siwon. Sungmin mendengus lirih, _'Keponakan?'_

"Keponakan? Tak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai _namja_ dewasa, _Hyung_? Aku sudah tujuhbelas tahun sekarang," tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Sungmin tanpa bisa ia cegah. Siwon tampak menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Aniya_… Lupakan saja. Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi pamanku. Tak bisakah kau jadi _namjachingu_-ku saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin, sontak Siwon tertawa geli. Ia mengacak surai kecoklatan itu lembut dan mengecup kening Sungmin. Sungmin tampak memberengut kesal. Jadi Siwon hanya menganggapnya bercanda?

"Tidurlah, sudah malam. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Banyak _yeoja_ dan _namja _diluar sana yang mengejar-ngejarmu. Bagaimana kalau kau coba jalin hubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka? Dengan Kyuhyun misalnya?" ujar Siwon menggoda.

"_Ya_! Diamlah _Ahjussi_! Aku benci _namja_ itu!"

**-oOo-**

Hari ini _weekend_, dan Kibum memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Siwon. Semalam Siwon mengiriminya pesan agar datang berkunjung dan Kibum setuju. Lagipula di apartemennya juga tidak ada siapa-siapa, Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke Jepang sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Kibum tersenyum geli saat mengingat Kyuhyun yang saat itu terus-terusan merengek pada Kibum agar tak memulangkannya ke Jepang, benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

.

.

Dengan yakin ia menekan bel rumah Siwon. Kibum tampak tersenyum ramah ketika melihat bahwa Sungmin 'lah yang membukakan pintu. Kibum tersenyum maklum saat menyadari kalau Sungmin masih menatapnya tak suka.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Kibummie? Kau sudah datang? Sungmin-_ah_, ajak Kibum masuk," ujar Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sungmin tampak mendengus kesal. Sungmin melirik kearah belakang Kibum takut-takut. Hanya sekedar waspada, kalau-kalau namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu ikut.

Sungmin menghela napas lega. Syukurlah pemuda mesum bernama Kyuhyun itu tak ikut.

"Kemana Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Dia sudah kembali ke Jepang tiga hari yang lalu. Ia harus masuk sekolah," ujar Kibum lembut.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin memintanya menemani Sungmin, Sungmin sepertinya kesepian dan butuh teman," ujar Siwon seraya mengerling pada Sungmin. Sungmin semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal.

'_Kalau kau tahu apa yang telah namja mesum itu perbuat padaku, aku yakin kau tak akan bersikap sebaik ini padanya, Ahjussi,'_ batin Sungmin kesal. Bayangan kejadian di toilet restoran itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Sungmin bergidik ngeri berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan kejadian itu.

"Aku akan membuatkan minum. Permisi," ujar Sungmin kemudian bergegas beranjak dari sana. Ia benar-benar muak pada Siwon dan Kibum yang sedari tadi membahas tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Siwon beniat sekali mendekatkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak tahukah dia kalau Sungmin begitu membenci _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu?

**-oOo-**

Sungmin berdiri terpaku menatap Siwon dan Kibum. Baru lima belas menit dia pergi ke dapur,dan sekembalinya ia dari dapur, ia malah di suguhi pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

Siwon dan Kibum tampak saling berciuman lembut, seolah di rumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya. Matanya mulai terasa memanas sekarang.

"Ehem!"

Mendengar suara dehaman seseorang, sontak Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon yang masih tampak menikmati kegiatannya. Siwon menatap Kibum tak terima.

"Maaf aku mengganggu," ujar Sungmin dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini," ujar Sungmin seraya meletakan gelas minuman di meja dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"_Ommo_… apa yang sudah kita lakukan, Siwon-_ah_?" ujar Kibum panik. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa Sungmin semakin membencinya.

"Ssst… sudahlah tak perlu cemas. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia pasti mengerti."

Drrt… Drrtt…

Getaran ponsel Kibum sontak menghentikan percakapan mereka. Kibum tampak mengernyit melihat _id caller_ di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Umma…"_

'…**.'**

"_Mwo_?"

Siwon menatap Kibum heran. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

Kibum menutup teleponnya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Asataga, Cho Kyuhyun…" gumam Kibum dengan suara kesal.

"Kau kenapa, Bummie? Kyuhyun? ada apa dengannya?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Ia baru mulai sekolah dua hari yang lalu? Dan hari ini dia di keluarkan dari sekolah. Astaga anak itu… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapinya. Dan sekarang… _Umma_ memintaku agar mau menjaganya disini. _Umma _bilang Kyuhyun akan pindah sekolah ke Korea…" ujar Kibum kesal.

"Sudahlah, Bummie… seharusnya kau senang bisa tinggal dengan adikmu lagi… Hey, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun kita daftarkan di sekolah Sungmin saja? Dengan begitu Sungmin juga bisa membantu mengawasi Kyuhyun," ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku… kau tidak tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun…"

"Aku yakin tak apa-apa. Ini semua demi kebaikan Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda tampak tersenyum menyeringai seraya berjalan yakin memasuki bandara. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk sampai ke Korea. Entahlah apa tujuannya kembali ke Korea. Bahkan _Umma_-nya pun bingung kenapa _namja_ itu tiba-tiba meminta untuk pindah ke Korea. Apapun alasannya, yang pasti hanya pemuda itu 'lah yang tahu.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Big Thanks To ::**

**Cho dizma joyer || PrinceJoy || Mingre || beMINe || SHyoon88 || totomato || fariny || haeri || joyer || minimin || Taeminho597 || Maximumelf || YunJaeKyuMin4eve || kyuminjoy || Cho Yooae || Cho Na Na || abilhikmah || buttcouple137 || kim hyun nie || dessykyumin || bebek || Viviandra Phantom || zaAra evilkyu || pumpkinsparkyumin || ISungyi || LauraRose14.**

**.**

**REVIEW LAGI?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lee Hyun Ri © 2013 present**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Me or Your Uncle?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All Casts belong to each other, but plot and this fanfic totally Mine!**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin as Always**

**.**

**Rate : T+ / T to M (Maybe)**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | OOC | Typo (es) | Bad EYD | Mainstream Idea | Bad Diction | Don't Like, Don't Read! | Bash, Flame, and Copast Not Allowed Here!**

**.**

**.**

**Guest Cast for This Chapt : Nakajima Yuto © Hey! Say! Jump**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

Kibum menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang dengan santainya duduk di sofa apartemennya seraya menikmati cemilan –yang Kibum yakin adalah cemilan miliknya. Kibum mendengus gusar saat menyadari pemuda itu tampak cuek akan kehadirannya. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Kibum bergegas berjalan mendekati pemuda yang disinyalir bernama Kyuhyun itu.

PLAK

"Aw! _Hyung_! Apa-apaan kau? Tidak kau tidak _Eomma_, kenapa hobi sekali memukul kepalaku? Kalau kejeniusanku hilang bagaimana?" sungut Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Kibum tadi. Seolah tak mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun, kembali Kibum melancarkan siksaannya pada adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Sebuah bantal yang semula berada di sofa tersebut kini telah sukses menghantam wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! _Hyung!_ Apa-apaan kau ini? Seharusnya kau menyambut kedatangan adikmu yang tampan ini, bukannya menyiksaku seperti ini!"

"Dasar bocah gila! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau di keluarkan dari sekolahmu, hah?" Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya Kibum mengomelinya seperti ini. Hey, kakaknya itu sedingin es dan jarang berbicara. Ah, baiklah, khusus di depan Siwon mungkin sifat dinginnya tak berlaku.

"Aku tak melakukan apa pun! Pihak sekolah saja yang berlebihan. Seharusnya ketua kedisiplinan bodoh itu juga di keluarkan. Bukan hanya aku!" gerutu Kyuhyun seraya mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.

Kembali sekelebat kejadian sesaat sebelum ia di _drop out_ dari sekolahnya itu melintas di benaknya.

_Saat itu Kyuhyun hanya sedang memojokkan seorang siswi –ya, HANYA- yang selalu saja mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Hey, jangan salah, walaupun tengil, Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu pangeran sekolah. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Dan, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak mungkin menolak rejeki, 'kan? Gadis-gadis itu yang datang padanya, mereka yang menawarkan diri. Bukan salahnya, 'kan?_

_Sebenarnya kejadian saat itu memang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyuhyun, gadis itu yang selalu mengekorinya. Tak ayal, sikap playboy Kyuhyun pun keluar. Ia memojokan gadis itu di salah satu lorong yang cukup sepi dan menciumnya. Ia hanya mencium gadis itu. Ya, mungkin mencumbu juga. Entahlah, hanya Kyuhyun dan gadis itu yang tahu. Namun rupanya kegiatan mesumnya itu di saksikan oleh –sialnya- ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah mereka, Nakajima Yuto —yang sekaligus juga kekasih dari gadis yang tengah Kyuhyun cumbu saat ini. Tak ayal Yuto yang melihat hal itu menjadi geram._

"_Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadisku, hah?!"_

_BUG_

_Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini, jelas tak bisa melawan. Darah segar tampak mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun tampak tersentak. Apa kata Yuto tadi? Gadisnya? Jadi gadis itu kekasih Yuto? Jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Namun harga diri yang kelewat tinggi membuat Kyuhyun enggan meminta maaf ataupun mengaku salah. Bergegas ia bangkit dan balik memukul telak wajah Yuto. Tak dapat dihindari, baku hantam pun terjadi. Gadis –yang ternyata pacar Yuto- tadi berlari ketakutan menuju ruang guru._

_-oOoOo-_

"_Cho Kyuhyun… kau lagi, kau lagi… aku tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin, belum dua tahun kau sekolah disini. Tapi catatan kenakalanmu benar-benar rekor, mengalahkan para seniormu! Hah, aku sudah lelah terus memanggil orangtuamu kemari," Kyuhyun hanya diam seraya mencibir kesal pada guru yang sedari tadi menceramahinya ini. Bagaimana ia tak kesal? Sedari tadi hanya dia yang mendapat siraman rohani dadakan ini. Sementara Yuto? Apa karena dia adalah siswa alim tanpa catatan kasus sehingga dia bisa bebas?_

_Sedari tadi, orang-orang yang kini sedang menyidangnya menatap Kyuhyun tajam seolah ia adalah penjahat yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi. Sementara pada Yuto? Mereka semua menatap penuh simpatik pada Yuto yang wajahnya benar-benar babak belur. Terang saja keadaan Yuto jauh lebih parah dari Kyuhyun, Yuto sama sekali tak bisa melawan semua serangan Kyuhyun tadi._

'_Hah, dasar sok alim. Memang siapa yang memukul lebih dulu? Aku 'kan hanya membela diri,' cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sekalipun kesal, ia lebih memilih untuk diam._

"_Cho Kyuhyun. Kelakuanmu kali ini benar-benar tak bisa di tolerir lagi. Bukan kali ini saja kau berbuat onar. Catatan kenakalanmu benar-benar parah. Aku rasa kau mungkin saja akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini. Lebih baik kau berdoa saja untuk keputusan kepala sekolah nanti," ujar wali kelas Kyuhyun pasrah._

'_Di keluarkan juga tak masalah. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk…' _

_Seketika seringai tipis tercetak di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia tak akan menyesali perbuatannya kali ini._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ya_! Bocah! Kenapa kau jadi melamun? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa di keluarkan, hah?"

"Diamlah, _Hyung_! Aku hanya memukul ketua kedisiplinan dan mereka mengeluarkanku. Hanya itu!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Kibum tampak melongo menatap adik semata wayangnya itu. Kenapa bocah _evil_ itu bisa sesantai itu?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_… _Hyung_ harap kau bisa jadi anak baik selama disini. Kau sudah _Hyung _daftarkan di salah satu sekolah. Jangan buat _Hyung_ malu dengan perbuatanmu_, arra_?" ancam Kibum dingin. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Siwon menatap Sungmin sedih. Sudah dua hari ini Sungmin selalu mendiamkannya. Siwon juga tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Setelah kepulangan Kibum waktu itu tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berubah. _Namja _manis itu jadi tak banyak bicara dan terkesan selalu menghindari Siwon. Sikap Sungmin pun terkesan semakin dingin.

Pagi ini Siwon memaksa mengantarkan Sungmin ke sekolahnya. Dan ini 'lah yang terjadi sekarang. Suasana di dalam mobil tampak begitu canggung. Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya menatap datar ke arah jalan.

"Min-_ah_…" panggil Siwon ragu. Namun tak sejenak pun Sungmin menanggapi.

"Min, _Ahjussi_ sedang bicara padamu!" ujar Siwon sedikit keras. Sedikit mendengus, Sungmin beralih menatap Siwon dingin. Jujur saja, Siwon agak risih di tatap sebegitu dinginnya oleh keponakannya sendiri. Sungmin tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Sungmin ketus. Siwon tampak mendengus pelan. Yah, biarlah, setidaknya kini Sungmin meresponnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kenapa mendiamkan _Ahjussi_, begini? Apa _Ahjussi_ berbuat salah lagi, heum?" tanya Siwon lembut. Tak ayal hati Sungmin terenyuh. Siwon memang selalu sabar menghadapinya. Siwon selalu mengerti dirinya. Ah, bagaimana mungkin ia tak jatuh pada pesona Siwon? Siwon adalah sosok figur ayah sekaligus kakak yang tak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Sikap Siwon selama ini 'lah yang membuat Sungmin selalu berharap lebih pada _namja_ itu.

"Kau membuatku sakit _Ahjussi_… Kau tak tahu seberapa sakitnya ketika aku melihatmu bersikap mesra pada Kibum," ujar Sungmin lirih. Siwon tampak menghela napas berat. Rupanya itu lagi permasalahannya. Sungmin hanya cemburu. Kecemburuan yang tak masuk akal.

"Jadi kau cemburu begitu? Min, sudah berapa kali _Ahjussi_ bilang. Kau itu—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku ini keponakanmu dan selamanya akan begitu, ya, 'kan? Tapi tak bolehkah aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Aku berhak _Ahjussi_, ini hatiku! Sudah sampai, aku pergi, _Ahjussi_," ujar Sungmin kesal kemudian bergegas keluar dari mobil Siwon tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Kau salah, Min… ini salah…" gumam Siwon seraya menatap kepergian Sungmin.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Sungmin melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya, suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Bahkan semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ini. Tidakkah Siwon sadar kalau perasaannya ini tulus? Siwon benar-benar menyakitinya. Ini semua karena _namja _bernama Kibum itu…. ya! _namja_ itu… Cho Kibum!

Sungmin mendengus kasar, setiap mengingat _namja _bernama Kibum itu, amarahnya langsung memuncak.

BUG

"Hey,. Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi tak perlu menabrakku juga 'kan untuk mencari perhatianku?"

Sungmin meringis jengkel. Sial sekali dia, akibat melamun, hingga menabrak orang begini. Dan… apa tadi kata _namja_ itu? mencari perhatian katanya? Apa orang itu tak salah bicara? Hey, tak perlu mencari perhatian pun, Sungmin sudah banyak menuai perhatian. Ia seorang _cassanova_ di sekolah ini! Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya bersiap memaki _namja_ tak tahu diri itu. Namun seketika ia terkesiap.

"_Neo_?!"

"Ah, _annyeong_ Cho, ah maksudku Choi Sungmin-_ssi_? Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh, ya?" ya, kalian pasti tahu siapa pemuda narsis ini. Tepat! Cho Kyuhyun!

Sungmin menatap geram _namja _dihadapannya ini. _Namja_ itu kini menyeringai senang seraya menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar benci seringai itu. Ia benci _namja_ itu! Sungmin tak dapat melupakan bagaimana _namja_ itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

_BLUSH_

Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah antara malu dan kesal. Kenapa kejadian di toilet itu malah melintas di pikirannya?

"Hey, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit? Atau kau terlalu gugup bertemu denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sok akrab. Sontak mata Sungmin melotot marah. Apa-apaan _namja_ ini?

"Menyingkir!" ujar Sungmin kesal seraya mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ itu hilang keseimbangan. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika diam saja. Dengan cepat, di tariknya lengan Sungmin hingga Sungmin ikut terjatuh menimpanya. Sontak hal itu, membuat koridor sekolah –yang semula ramai- jadi mendadak hening. Hampir semua pasang mata yang ada disana kini menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lekat.

"Hey, ternyata benar, ya kau begitu ingin dekat denganku? Hmm… tapi tak perlu dengan cara seperti ini juga, MinniMin. Kalau kau mau kita bisa lakukan di tempat yang lebih sepi dan nyaman. Disini terlalu banyak orang," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai mesum. Sungmin yang semula belum menyadari keadaannya —yang kini tengah berada di atas Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya menimpa Kyuhyun- seketika tersentak. Sungmin menatap takut-takut sekelilingnya. Benar 'kan? Rupanya mereka sudah menjadi tontonan sejak tadi. Bahkan beberapa siswi menatap mereka tak percaya. Astaga, bagaimana ini? Bisa gawat jika ada guru yang melihat mereka. Hal ini bisa sampai ke telinga Siwon dan…

"_ANDWAE_!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. _Namja_ kelinci itu secepat kilat bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah. Tidak! Siwon tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Arrggh… kenapa _namja_ mesum dan gila ini bisa ada disini, sih? Bukannya kata Kibum, dia sekolah di Jepang?

"Kau! Dasar _namja _mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" amuk Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan dirinya dan Kyuhyun telah menjadi bahan tontonan di sekolah ini.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Tentu saja sekolah. Ini sekolah, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos, membuat Sungmin semakin geram.

"_Ya_! Bukannya kau seharusnya berada di Jepang?"

"Wah… kau tahu semua tentangku, ya? Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak nyambung. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata menggoda Sungmin bisa semengasyikan ini. Tahu begitu, sudah sejak dulu dia pindah ke Korea.

"_Mwo_? Dasar _namja_ gila, kau—"

TENG TENG

Ucapan Sungmin seketika terhenti saat bel masuk berbunyi. Kerumunan di sekitar mereka perlahan mulai membubarkan diri. Tak mau terlambat, bergegas Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri disana tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Kyuhyun tampak menatap kepergian dengan senyum _evil_-nya.

"Hhh… Choi Sungmin…" gumamnya seraya terkekeh pelan. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya tadi dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sebenarnya 'Cho Sungmin' terdengar lebih cocok…"

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Kibum tampak menatap Siwon penuh simpati. Pasalnya sejak tadi _namja_ Choi itu tampak termenung. Kibum tahu apa yang tengah membebani _namjachingu_-nya ini. Siwon sudah menceritakan semuanya. Semua tentang Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja menghindarinya.

"Wonnie… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kibum hati-hati. Ia bukanlah orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain, bahkan ia terkesan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, namun rasa penasaran ini terus berkecamuk di benaknya. Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin-kemarin ia ingin menanyakan hal ini, namun urung ia lakukan. Ia merasa selama ini hal yang kini tengah berkecamuk di pikirannya ini hanya prasangka tak masuk akalnya saja. Namun lama kelamaan ia sadar, prasangkanya bisa saja benar.

"Kau mau bertanya apa, Bummie?" tanya Siwon lembut seraya mengusap lembut rambut Kibum.

"Tapi aku mohon kau jangan tersinggung, ya?" tanya Kibum lagi. Siwon tampak menatap Kibum bingung. Namun sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk yakin.

"Apa… apa Sungmin cemburu padaku?" tanya Kibum.

"Sudah sewajarnya, 'kan, Bummie-_ya_? Dia cemburu karena merasa perhatian pamannya kini mulai terbagi. Tidak lagi hanya terpusat padanya," jawab Siwon berusaha tenang. Ia tahu Kibum itu _namja_ yang cerdas. Sulit untuk membohonginya.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Siwon-_ah_… Sungmin cemburu bukan karena itu, tapi ia cemburu karena ia mencintaimu bukan sebagai paman tapi sebagai pria dewasa, benar 'kan?" tanya Kibum lagi. Siwon tampak menghela napasnya berat. Ternyata Kibum menyadarinya.

"Dia hanya anak-anak, Bummie… perasaannya itu mungkin hanya main-main," ujar Siwon ragu. Kibum tampak tersenyum menatap Siwon.

"Jangan remehkan perasaan anak-anak, Won-_ah_… perasaan anak-anak itu justru paling jujur," ujar Kibum. Ternyata kecurigaannya selama ini tepat.

"Aku tak tahu, Bummie… aku tak tahu apa yang salah dari caraku mendidiknya selama ini. Apa aku terlalu memanjakannya hingga ia bisa sampai seperti itu? Sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan kalau aku ini pamannya. Tak pantas jika dia memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku. Tapi dia begitu keras kepala. Aku tak sanggup jika harus bersikap keras padanya. Hanya dia keponakanku satu-satunya. Satu-satunya kenangan dari Leeteuk _noona_. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya…" Siwon mendesah lega. Akhirnya semua uneg-unegnya yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam keluar juga.

"Tak perlu keras padanya, Wonnie… dia masih remaja. Biarkan dia belajar menemukan jati dirinya hingga tiba saatnya ia bertemu orang yang benar-benar ia cintai…"

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

"_YA_! Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?!" teriak Sungmin marah. Entah kenapa sepertinya hari ini benar-benar menjadi ujian kesabaran baginya. Dan siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini selain Cho Kyuhyun? _namja_ yang sedari tadi mengekorinya kemana pun dia pergi.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Apa tak cukup dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat ia harus menahan malu di hadapan hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah. _Namja_ itu kini sekelas dengannya. Dan bagian yang paling sialnya adalah ia sebangku dengan _namja_ itu! Ah, tidak, tidak. Masih ada yang lebih sial lagi. _Seonsaengnim_ malah dengan seenaknya meminta dirinya untuk menemani Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan detil area sekolah pada _namja_ mesum itu! ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Dan disini 'lah Sungmin sekarang. Berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengekori langkahnya dan tak pernah berhenti berceloteh. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyumpal mulut _namja _itu dengan kaos kaki Eunhyuk _seonsangnim_, guru olahraga mereka yang terkenal akan ke-_yadong_annya. Sepertinya Eunhyuk _seonsaengnim _akan cocok dengan Kyuhyun yang tak kalah mesumnya itu. Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Sungmin saat ini.

"MinniMin…"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu! namaku Sungmin! Choi Sungmin! Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Sungmin sepanjang jalan. Kyuhyun yang di maki seperti itu bukannya kesal, kini malah cengar cengir tak jelas.

"Ah… baiklah, Sungmin-_ah_… kenapa lorong ini sepi sekali? Kau sengaja membawaku kemari karena ingin berbuat macam-macam padaku, ya?"

Seketika langkah Sungmin terhenti. Telinganya terasa memanas. Cho Kyuhyun_…. namja_ itu benar-benar berbakat memancing emosi orang lain. Apa katanya tadi? Berniat macam-macam? Apa _namja_ itu sadar dengan kata-katanya? Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya keras dan bersiap pergi dari sana. Namun…

GREP

"Hey, kau marah padaku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun mengendurkan cengkeraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha berontak, namun sia-sia. Sepintas kejadian saat di toilet waktu itu kembali merebak di pikirannya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak! Berdua dengan _namja_ ini, apalagi di lorong yang cukup sepi begini benar-benar berbahaya. Apa saja bisa dilakukan oleh _namja_ mesum itu.

"Le-Lepaskan aku…" Kyuhyun tampak tersentak saat menyadari kalau tubuh Sungmin kini gemetar. Apa dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan? Dengan berat hati di lepasnya cekalan tangannya tersebut. Secepat kilat Sungmin berbalik dan…

"Awww…!"

"Rasakan itu! Dasar _namja_ mesum!" umpat Sungmin sesaat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak kesakitan. Sungguh ia tak menduga Sungmin akan tiba-tiba menendang 'senjata masa depannya'.

"Sial! Sakit sekali! Menyesal aku melepaskannya tadi…" sungut Kyuhyun seraya menatap memelas pada 'Senjata Masa Depan'-nya. Hey, jangan salah sangka pada Sungmin. Di balik sosoknya yang manis itu, ia adalah _master of matrial arts_.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Choi Sungmin…"

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun tampaknya tak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Sedari tadi dengan setia ia berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu Sungmin yang –katanya- sedang ada urusan dengan Shindong _seonsangnim_, guru kesenian mereka.

Kyuhyun tampak tak menghiraukan tatapan menggoda beberapa siswi yang sengaja lewat di hadapannya. Rupanya ia sudah mulai berubah. Ia sudah tak mau lagi bermain-main dengan _yeoja_, seperti saat di Jepang dulu. Sekuat tenaga ia membangun imej _cool_-nya di sekolah ini demi menghindari masalah yang sama seperti dulu. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kibum akan menjadi anak baik selama bersekolah disini.

Tak berapa lama sesosok _namja_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya muncul. Tampaknya Sungmin tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lembut. Menyentakkan Sungmin dari dunianya. Sungmin tampak melotot garang saat menyadari siapa yang menariknya tadi.

"Hey, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ayolah, MinniMin… sekali-sekali tersenyumlah padaku. Atau aku harus menciummu dulu seperti waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai jahil.

"_Mwo_? Jangan macam-macam! Minggir! Aku mau pulang!" ujar Sungmin galak. Namun itu tak menyurutkan niat Kyuhyun untuk terus mendekatinya. Pemuda itu justru semakin tertantang dengan sikap Sungmin yang keras kepala ini.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin geram ketika menyadari kalau Kyuhyun kini tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Kyuhyun tampak menatap Sungmin polos, seolah tak bersalah.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai tujuan…"

"Aku akan lebih selamat sampai tujuan jika kau pergi dari hadapanku!" ujar Sungmin ketus kemudian kembali berjalan. Seketus apapun Sungmin rupanya tak menyurutkan niat Kyuhyun untuk membuntuti _namja_ mungil itu. Toh, nyatanya Kyuhyun masih dengan gaya santainya, berjalan di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin mendengus kesal, _'Hah, terserah 'lah, dasar namja keras kepala!'_ batin Sungmin geram.

'_Dia masih mendiamkanku? Dasar keras kepala,'_ batin Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hey, tak sadarkah mereka berdua kalau mereka berdua itu sama saja? Sama-sama keras kepala!

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

"_Ya_! Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?" teriak Sungmin geram. Pasalnya, mereka kini sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah Sungmin. Namun dengan percaya dirinya yang kelewat tinggi, Kyuhyun masih juga berjalan mengikuti Sungmin.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja hingga ke dalam rumah. Lagipula, aku ingin menyapa Siwon _hyung_ dulu," jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

Sungmin berniat memaki Kyuhyun lagi, namun seketika ia terdiam saat di dengarnya suara Siwon mendekat kearah mereka.

"Sungmin-_ah_? kau sudah pulang? _Kajja_ masuk," ujar Siwon. Seketika pandangan Siwon teralih pada Kyuhyun yang tampak tersenyum –sok- sopan.

"Ah, ada Kyuhyun rupanya. Kebetulan sekali. _Kajja_, masuk."

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kibum saat menyadari bahwa adiknya kini juga berada di rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun tampak sedikit kaget mendapati kakaknya berada disini, _'Apa yang dia lakukan berduaan dengan kekasihnya? Ckck…'_ batin Kyuhyun. otaknya yang seolah memang ter-_setting_ untuk berpikiran yang 'iya-iya', mulai menatap kakaknya curiga. Namun tampaknya Kibum tak mempedulikannya.

"Aku mengantar Sungmin pulang sekaligus mampir. Kau tahu? Aku dan Sungmin sekelas bahkan kami sebangku," ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sungmin tampak mencibir kesal. Apa-apaan _namja_ itu? mau membuatnya malu?

"_Omo_… benarkah? Kalau begitu _hyung _titip Minnie padamu, ya?" ujar Siwon menanggapi ucapan tidak penting Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak menatap geram kearah Kyuhyun.

"Eh, _Hyung_? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan… apa ini? Ini kopermu, 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Benar, disana ada sebuah koper. Ada apa ini? Kenapa koper Kibum ada disini?

"Ah, iya… jadi begini, _hyung _dan Kibum_ Hyung_-mu akan ke Busan, menemui orangtua _hyung_…"

"Maksud _ahjussi_? Ke tempat _Halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ah, sudah lama dia tak bertemu kakek dan neneknya itu.

"_Ne_, Minnie-_ya_… jadi, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Bisakah kau jaga Sungmin selama _hyung_ tidak ada? Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk mengawasi Minnie…"

"_Mwo_?! Tidak mau! Lebih baik aku ikut kalian!" bantah Sungmin cepat. Membiarkan Kyuhyun berkeliaran bebas di rumahnya? Yang benar saja?!

"Minnie… mengertilah… kau harus sekolah. Tak mungkin ikut dengan kami. Lagipula ada Kyuhyun disini yang akan menemanimu, ya, 'kan Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Kau tenang saja. Sungmin aman bersamaku," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Bagus. Mulai hari ini kau sudah bisa tinggal disini. _Hyung_, titip Minnie padamu," ujar Siwon seraya tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin yang tampak _shock_ atas keputusan sepihak Siwon. Tinggal berdua? Dengan _evil_ mesum ini? Sekali lagi… Hanya berdua?

"Memang untuk apa kalian ke Busan segala?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon tampak tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya… kami berdua berencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi, _hyung _berniat untuk mengenalkan Kibum pada orangtua _hyung_. Mungkin minggu depan kami akan ke Jepang menemui orangtua kalian," ujar Siwon.

JDER

Dada Sungmin serasa dihantam batu ribuan ton. Sontak ia menatap Siwon tak pecaya. Tatapannya saat ini benar-benar terluka.

"Me.. Menikah?" gumam Sungmin lirih. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak muram. Apa ini artinya ia sudah tak punya harapan lagi? Apa cinta pertamanya harus berakhir seperti ini? Sungmin tampak termangu menatap udara hampa.

Kibum tampak menatap Siwon penuh arti. Ia sudah memperingatkan Siwon tadi agar merahasiakannya dari Sungmin untuk sementara waktu. Namun rupanya Siwon tak setuju dan malah mengatakannya sekarang.

Tatapan Kibum tampak menyalahkan Siwon, _'Kau lihatkan akibat kejujuranmu?'_

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun tampak terdiam memandang Sungmin. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya.

'_Kenapa reaksinya aneh? Seperti orang patah hati? Apa jangan-jangan…'_

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**YunJaeKyuMin4ever : **lebih tepatnya mungkin bukan menjemput pangeran kelinci, tapi si serigala mau menerkam kelinci, kkk~ gomawo review-nya..^^

**Isungyi : **namanya juga evilkyu… kkk~ dimana ada bunny di situ ada evil… gomawo review-nya ^^

**Ria : **salam kenal juga. Untuk saat ini kayaknya Ming blm bisa nerima Kibum deh. ^^ gomawo review-nya ^^

**Viviandra Phantom : **bahaya yang menyenangkan, kkk~ ini udah lanjut, gomawo review-nya ^^

**Luthfieannha . aryhanhiiey : **ini udah termasuk update kilat belum? Semoga udah ya.. gomawo review-nya ^^

**Heldamagnae : **ini next-nya… gomawo review-nya ^^

**Taeminho597 : **makasih buat semangatnya… ini dia part 3-nya. gomawo review-nya ^^

**wineKyumin137 **: udah di kejar tuh… hehe.. gomawo review-nya ^^

**paijem : **si daddy penasaran tingkat akut kayaknya. Demi bunny segala cara pun halal bagi epil, kkk~gomawo review-nya ^^

**Cho Na Na : **haha, udah kurangajar, mesum pula. Namanya juga epil, kkk~ *dihajar Kyu*gomawo review-nya ^^ ini udah update next chapt-nya…

**Riguiziata137** : kayaknya sih begitu, Ming terlalu menarik sih untuk di lewatkan… XD gomawo review-nya ^^

**Hyukies** : kkk~ betul itu. hanya EvilKyu yang bisa begitu… ini dia next chapt-nya, gomawo review-nya ^^

**Sissy** : awal siksaan batin Sungmin akhirnya di mulai, kkk~ gomawo review-nya ^^

**Yuuhee** : jinjja? Ah, mianhae… kosakata bahasa korea-ku buruk banget…kkk~ sebenernya aku pengen perbaiki, tapi udah terlanjur sampe chapter 3 pakenya 'Ahjussi', mudah2an kekeliruanku ga terlalu mengganggu ya, kkk~. insyaAllah, di fict-fict ku yang lain bakal aku perbaiki. Thanks buat ilmu-nya beserta review-nya ^^. Kalo ada kesalahan lagi, di kritik lagi, ya…

**Kyuminjoy** : thanks for reviewing ^^ jangan bosan-bosan ya…kkk~

**Zahra Amelia** : kkk~ namanya juga Kyu. Mana tahan deket yang montok kayak ming. Bawaannya pengen grepe-grepe aja, hehe.. gomawo review-nya ^^

**ButtCouple137** : kkk~ ini dia next chapt-nya… berbagai modusnya kyu udah mulai keluar, hehe… gomawo review-nya ^^

**zaAra evilkyu** : mesumnya Kyu hanya untuk ming seorang, kkk~ gomawo review-nya ^^

**Vincent Brianna Cho** : aamiin… kkk~ moga ming kualat, ya…*dihajar* ini dia lanjutannya, gomawo review-nya ^^

**Bebek** : wow, lengkap bgt. Nakal, bengal, mesum, kkk~ (suer aku ngakak XD) itu paket lengkap evilKyu, kkk~ gomawo review-nya ^^

**Minnie kyumin** : kyupil mah akan selalu nekad demi bunny, kkk~ gomawo review-nya ^^

**Zi'Pumpkins** : namanya juga epil, hehe… ini udah di next… gomawo review-nya ^^

**Kyumin pu** : setuju! Apa sih yg ga bisa dilakuin sm evil, hehe… gomawo review-nya ^^

**LauraRose14** : aku juga ikut mendukung *kibar banner KyuDad*. Ini dia lanjutannya, moga ga mengecewakan… gomawo review-nya ^^

**Tia** : kyuhyun mah punya segudang alasan, haha… kyu terlalu pervert kah? Kkk~ gomawo review-nya ^^

**Winecouple** : kyu pencuri first kiss, kkk~ gomawo review-nya ^^

**Guest, Guest (2), I was a dreamer, KMREAL, 137137137, abilhikmah, sary nayolla, safira Joyclouds, rilianda abelira, fariny, heldamagnae : **ini udah di next… gomawo review-nya ^^

**.**

**Last,**

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lee Hyun Ri © 2013 present**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Me or Your Uncle?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All Casts belong to each other, but plot and this fanfic totally Mine!**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin as Always**

**.**

**Rate : T+ / T to M (Maybe)**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | OOC | Typo (es) | Bad EYD | Mainstream Idea | Bad Diction | Don't Like, Don't Read! | Bash, Flame, and Copast Not Allowed Here!**

**.**

**~enJOY the Story~**

**.**

**-Chapter 4-**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun tampak menatap takjub kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna _pink_ itu. Tanpa sungkan ia mulai berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia menyeringai ketika mengingat kejadian sesaat sebelum Kibum dan Siwon pamit untuk pergi tadi. Siwon dengan polosnya memintanya untuk menjaga Sungmin. Tak ia sangka keberuntungan selalu berada di pihaknya.

Pertama satu sekolah dengan Sungmin, lalu satu kelas, dan sekarang tinggal berdua? Benar-benar serasa berjodoh. Namun ia sedikit heran, pasalnya semenjak kedatangannya di rumah Sungmin, beberapa menit yang lalu, rumah ini terlihat sunyi. Kemana Sungmin?

Tadi setelah Kibum dan Siwon pamit pergi, Kyuhyun buru-buru pulang ke apartemen Kibum dan membereskan semua barangnya. Ia sungguh tak sabar ingin tinggal bersama _namja _manis bernama Sungmin itu, namun kenapa Sungmin malah tak ada?

'_Mungkin dia hanya keluar sebentar'_

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli kemudian bergegas berjalan ke tempat tidur Sungmin yang lagi-lagi di penuhi warna _pink_ itu. Kyuhyun terkikik pelan. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa benar Sungmin itu _namja_? Tak hanya warna _pink_ yang mendominasi pemandangan, boneka _bunny_ berbagai ukuran pun tampak tersusun rapi disana.

Dengan seenaknya, Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu boneka yang berada disana dan memandangnya jenaka. Benar-benar tamu tak tahu sopan santun. Diletakannya lagi boneka tersebut pada tempatnya.

Ia cukup lelah hari ini, sepertinya tidur di kamar ini tak buruk juga. Dengan gerakan tenang, tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun –seolah ini kamar miliknya sendiri, ia mulai merebahkan dirinya disana. Saat mengatur posisi bantal, tiba-tiba saja mata Kyuhyun terantuk pada sebuah benda yang terselip di bawah bantal tersebut.

'_Foto?'_

Lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun mengambil benda tersebut, ia menatap bingung foto di tangannya itu. Untuk apa Sungmin menyimpan foto Siwon di bawah bantalnya? Seketika Kyuhyun menyadari ada sederet tulisan di balik lembaran foto tersebut.

_**2S – Siwon love Sungmin**_

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa maksudnya? Siwon _love_… Sungmin? kembali Kyuhyun membaca deretan kata lainnya,

_**Siwon-ah saranghae…**_

_**Suatu saat nanti akan ku pastikan aku hanya akan menikah dengan Siwon.**_

_**Saranghae ahjussi… :***_

Raut wajah Kyuhyun mendadak tegang. Yang benar saja? Menikah dengan Siwon? Pamannya sendiri? Apa Sungmin seputus asa itu sampai harus mengharapkan pamannya sendiri?

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika sosok _namja_ berperawakan mungil kini tengah menatapnya marah. Sungmin tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi, terbukti kini tubuhnya hanya terbalut _bathrobe_. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah. Pantas saja rumah ini sepi. Rupanya Sungmin sedang mandi.

"A.. aku…"

SRAT

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun garang. Dengan gesit, di rebutnya benda yang kini tengah di pegang Kyuhyun. Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah. Sial, rupanya _namja_ mesum di hadapannya itu sudah mengetahuinya. _Namja_ itu tahu ia jatuh cinta pada pamannya sendiri.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Cho? Masuk ke kamar orang tanpa ijin, dan dengan seenaknya menyentuh barang-barangku!" dengus Sungmin kesal. Namun rupanya ucapan sinis dan wajah marah Sungmin itu sama sekali tak membuat Kyuhyun takut. Ia malah semakin ingin menggoda kelinci manis di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa? Hari ini 'kan aku mulai tinggal disini. Kau ingat kata Siwon _hyung_? Ia menugaskanku untuk menjagamu," ujar Kyuhyun kalem, dengan seenaknya ia merebahkan kembali dirinya di tempat tidur Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya geram. Apa-apaan _namja_ itu? seenaknya saja. Tak punya sopan santun.

"_Ya_! Ini kamarku! Jangan seenaknya tidur disini. Keluar sana! Dan pindahkan barang-barangmu ini!" rutuk Sungmin semakin geram. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya. Kyuhyun tampaknya sudah sangat nyaman dengan posisinya hingga enggan untuk bergerak dari sana.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur disini," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin. Matanya masih terpejam, namun segaris seringai memuakkan mulai tercipta di wajah tampan itu. Sungmin semakin melotot garang. _Namja_ Cho itu benar-benar berniat membuatnya mati muda. Hari ini adik Kibum itu sudah berhasil membuat emosinya terus tersulut. Itu baru hari ini, bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya?

"Kau gila? Ini kamarku. Dan aku tak mengijinkanmu tidur disini. Kau tidur di kamar tamu saja!" ujar Sungmin berusaha meredam emosinya. Semakin ia marah, maka semakin senang pemuda pucat itu mengganggunya.

"Aku suka disini. Aku mau tidur disini saja. Kau saja yang pindah… atau…"

Kyuhyun tampak membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin nakal. Seringaiannya semakin tercipta di sudut bibirnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut. Apa lagi yang di rencanakan oleh _evil_ itu?

"A..atau apa?" tanya Sungmin menantang.

"Atau…"

BRUK

"Kita tidur berdua saja," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin tampak menggeliat tak nyaman. Astaga, ia baru sadar, ternyata saat ini ia berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ kurang ajar itu dengan seenaknya menghempaskan tubuhnya saat ia lengah tadi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan _namja_ mesum itu. Namun semakin ia berusaha melepaskannya, semkain kuat pula Kyuhyun memeluknya. Bibir Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mulai nakal. Bibir tebal itu tampak dengan khidmat menjelajah telinga Sungmin. Salah satu titik di tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"_Ya_! Kau mesum! Lepaskan aku!" seru Sungmin marah. Ia benar-benar tak terima. Sudah dua kali _namja_ mesum ini melecehkannya. Dan untuk kali ini… di kamarnya sendiri? Benar-benar gila!

"Kau mengataiku mesum? Sebenarnya siapa yang mesum disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bass-nya yang terkesan seksi itu. Sungmin merinding seketika merasakan napas Kyuhyun di lehernya. Namun ia bingung dengan maksud _namja_ itu. Siapa yang mesum disini?

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja kau yang mesum! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Aku mesum karena kau yang menggodaku. Jadi disini kau yang lebih mesum, bunnyming…" desah Kyuhyun sengaja. Sungmin merasa amarahnya telah sampai di ubun-ubun saat ini. Setelah mengatainya mesum, _namja_ itu lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan nama aneh. Apa itu? bunnyming?

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, lepaskan aku, _pabo_!"

"Kau tak mengerti atau pura-pura tak mengerti,heum? Kau sengaja 'kan hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ di hadapanku? Kau ingin menggodaku 'kan sejak tadi?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin. Tak dapat di pungkiri, keadaan Sungmin yang masih dalam balutan _bathrobe_, rambut Sungmin yang basah, serta wangi shampoo strawberry itu benar-benar memabukkan bagi Kyuhyun. Membuatnya enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada _namja_ keras kepala di atas tubuhnya ini.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan _euphoria_-nya. Sungmin tampak tercekat saat menyadari dirinya kini masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ sialan ini. Dengan geram, lagi-lagi ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka _namja_ kurus itu punya tenaga sekuat ini.

Berkali-kali Sungmin mencoba berontak, membuat tubuhnya terus bergerak tak teratur di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. namun sekeras apapun Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri, sekuat itu pula Kyuhyun tetap menahannya.

"Eunngghh, M-min…"

Sungmin tampak tak peduli pada suara erangan Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan _namja_ gila itu tiba-tiba mengerang? Menjijikan.

"M-minhh… berhentilah bergerak… kau membuatku 'bangun'."

.

.

.

"Astaga, dimana ponsel-ku?" ujar Siwon panik. Pasalnya ia dan Kibum kini telah berada di seperempat perjalanan saat tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari kalau ponselnya sama sekali tak ada di sakunya. Bahkan tas mereka pun sudah mereka bongkar, namun tetap tak ada. Kibum tampak memeriksa _dashbor_. Namun nihil. Tetap saja ponsel itu tak ada.

"Apa kau lupa membawanya?" tanya Kibum. Siwon tampak terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya… bodoh sekali aku…" dengus Siwon gusar. Ia baru ingat kalau sebelum berangkat tadi, ia masih menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi sekretarisnya. Dan seperti biasa, ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"_Ne_, sepertinya memang benar-benar tertinggal di rumah. Kau tak keberatan 'kan kita kembali lagi? Aku takut akan ada panggilan penting dari perusahaan nanti," Kibum tampak mengangguk sekilas, "Tak masalah."

.

.

"Bummie, kau tunggu di mobil saja, _ne_? aku tak akan lama," ujar Siwon setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Dengan tergesa ia berlari memasuki rumahnya.

Siwon tampak menatap heran sekeliling rumahnya. Kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?

"Kemana kedua anak itu? kenapa sepi sekali? Bahkan lampu-lampu pun belum dinyalakan," gumam Siwon seraya menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Biasanya Sungmin sudah menyalakan lampu pukul segini. Tapi tumben sekali hari ini belum di nyalakan. Apa Sungmin masih marah padanya?

Ia meringis sedih saat mengingat sikap Sungmin tadi saat ia mengatakan akan melamar Kibum. Kilat kesedihan tampak terpancar jelas di mata kelinci itu. Bahkan setelahnya Sungmin enggan menegurnya. Sejujurnya saat pergi tadi ia merasa sedikit beban menumpuk di benaknya. Ia selalu tak tenang jika meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang dalam keadaan marah.

"Sebaiknya aku minta maaf saja padanya," gumam Siwon kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Sepertinya ia masih tertidur hingga lupa menyalakan lampu,"

.

.

"M-minhh… berhentilah bergerak… kau membuatku 'bangun'."

Sungmin tampak membelalakkan matanya kaget. Seketika gerakannya terhenti. Sungmin tampak menatap ngeri wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak memerah, lagi-lagi seringai menyebalkan tercetak di wajah bocah setan itu. Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ah, bisa-bisanya ia membuat jiwa mesum pemuda itu semakin bangkit.

"Kau… sengaja menggodaku 'kan? Akui saja. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita mau melakukannya sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"_Mwo_? Mimpi saja kau! Lepaskan aku!"

"M-minhh… ku bilang berhenti… kalau kau ingin melakukannya denganku, bukan beginihh caranyaahh…" desahan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi membuat kuping Sungmin kian memanas. Benar-benar menjijikan. _Namja_ ini memang tak di ragukan lagi tingkat kemesumannya.

"_Omo_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

"_Omo_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak mematung. Bahkan kini Sungmin tampak melupakan kalau dirinya masih berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Suara itu… bukankah itu suara Siwon _ahjussi_?

Dengan panik, segera Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memisahkan diri. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum salah tingkah seraya sementara itu Sungmin tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa Siwon salah paham padanya.

"A-_ahjussi_… aku… aku bisa jelaskan…"

Siwon tampak menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Tatapan Siwon kian menusuk saat menyadari kini Sungmin hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_, sementara itu tatapan Siwon kini mulai beralih pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon tampak menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali seraya berdecak saat mendapati penampilan Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan.

"Apa _ahjussi_ mengganggu kalian?"

"_Mwo_?" serentak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak menatap Siwon bingung. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? namun sesaat Kyuhyun dapat menangkap sebuah kilat menggoda tampak jelas di mata Siwon.

Menyadari kalau Siwon tak marah, bahkan cenderung mendukungnya, Kyuhyun tampak semakin mengembangkan seringai _evil_-nya.

'_Hidupku memang selalu di liputi keberuntungan,'_ batin Kyuhyun narsis.

"Apa maksud _ahjussi_?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Melihat wajah polos nan manis itu jelas saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Ia jadi membayangkan, bagaimana jika tadi Siwon tak datang mengganggunya. Apa ia dan Sungmin akan…

"Ah, _ani…ani_.. tadi _ahjussi_ hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Lampu-lampu belum di nyalakan jadi _ahjussi _pikir kau kenapa-kenapa. Tapi sepertinya _ahjussi _saja yang berlebihan. Nah, sekarang _ahjussi_ harus pergi. Kalian lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian yang tertunda tadi…" ujar Siwon kalem kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sungmin tampak terbengong mendapat respon yang tak ia sangka-sangka tersebut. Apa Siwon mengira ia dan _evil _mesum ini sedang… ah, tidak, tidak. Memikirkannya pun ia tak mau. Bergegas ia mengejar Siwon yang mulai melangkah pergi, ia benar-benar tak ingin Siwon salah paham.

"Ahjussi, kau salah paham. Aku dan _namja_ gila ini hanya—"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Siwon berbalik. Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya lega. Semoga saja Siwon mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Ah, _ahjussi_ lupa. Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil pun sontak bergegas menatap Siwon.

"_Ne, hyung_?"

"Jangan terlalu sering melakukannya dan juga jangan terlalu kasar, ya? Kasihan Sungmin," ujar Siwon santai kemudian bergegas pergi.

"_Ne, hyung_. Tentu saja. Kau tenang saja!" teriak Kyuhyun girang sementara itu Sungmin tampak melongo tak percaya. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Siwon mengizinkan _namja_ mesum itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya? apa Siwon sadar dengan kata-katanya?

Sungmin tampak mendengus lirih, tampaknya Siwon benar-benar tak mau membuka hatinya untuknya. Di mata Siwon hanya ada Kibum. Dan kini sepertinya Siwon begitu bernafsu mendekatkannya pada _evil_ mesum bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Wajah Sungmin tampak memerah sedih, ia tak ingin menyerah sekarang. Cintanya pada Siwon sudah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Kibum? Cih, siapa dia? Bahkan ia hanya orang baru di kehidupan Siwon.

'_Aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan meyakinkan Siwon ahjussi kalau hanya aku 'lah yang pantas untuknya. Kau lihat saja nanti, Kibum-ssi.'_

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak menatap Sungmin bingung. Sedari tadi Sungmin tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata foxy itu masih menatap nanar kearah dimana sosok Siwon menghilang tadi.

Teringat dengan selembar foto yang ia temukan di bawah bantal Sungmin tadi, kini ia semakin yakin. Ada yang tak beres dengan hubungan antara paman dan keponakan itu. Lebih tepatnya Sungmin 'lah yang tak beres disini.

"Hey, bunnyming. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana? Masih berminat melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng. Namun sepertinya cukup ampuh untuk menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterpakuannya. Sontak Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun garang dan berjalan mengampiri _namja _Cho itu.

"_Neo_!" tunjuk Sungmin tepat di depan hidung mancung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak terdiam menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Sungkin selanjutnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Siwon _ahjussi_ jadi salah sangka padaku," ujar Sungmin seraya menahan amarahnya. Giginya mulai terdengar bergemeletuk.

"Salah sangka apa? Kau tak dengar? Tadi _hyung_ malah menyuruh kita melanjutkannya," ujar Kyuhyun santai seolah tak ada yang terjadi barusan. Tak ayal wajah Sungmin semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau semakin mempersulitku untuk mendapatkan Siwon!" ujar Sungmin tanpa sadar telah membuka rahasianya pada _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Walaupun sudah menduganya, jujur saja Kyuhyun cukup kaget juga mendengar semuanya langsung dari mulut Sungmin sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Seketika Sungmin tersadar dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Rasa gugup mulai menjalarinya. Bagaimana kalau _namja_ mesum ini bertanya macam-macam?

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah, bergegas Sungmin menghindar dari sana. Namun belum sempat Sungmin beranjak dari sana, tangan Kyuhyun sudah keburu menahannya.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku. Apa maumu, hah!" ujar Sungmin marah. Cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun terasa begitu kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

_Namja_ berkulit pucat itu tampak tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada sosok manis yang kini tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tangannya itu. Namun semakin sosok manis itu mencoba untuk berontak, semakin tertantang juga namja berwajah _stoic_ itu menaklukannya.

"Jadi… jatuh cinta dengan paman sendiri, eoh?" seringai namja itu semakin terkembang. Membuat Sungmin berjuta-juta kali lebih muak. Sungmin mendenguskan napasnya kesal, kenapa _namja_ mesum ini tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya, sih?

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan aku!"

BUG

Dengan satu sentakan keras, akhirnya cengkeraman tangan itu terlepas. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, bergegas Sungmin pergi dari sana.

"Bukan urusanku? Tentu saja ini akan menjadi urusanku…. Cho Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun bermonolog. _Namja stoic_ itu semakin menyeringai saat sosok Sungmin mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

**-oooo-**

Kibum tampak menatap heran pada Siwon yang sedari kembali dari mengambil ponselnya itu tampak menjadi lebih pendiam. Sesekali Kibum menangkap sebuah senyum dan semburat merah tercipta di wajah tegas Siwon. Terang saja hal itu membuat Kibum heran. Apa ia telah melewatkan sesuatu?

"Kau kenapa, Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Kibum bingung. Namun bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_Gwaenchana_, Bum-_ah_. sepertinya membuat Sungmin melupakan perasaannya padaku bukan perkara sulit," ujar Siwon tenang. Kibum tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita berangkat agar segera sampai. Ini sudah malam."

**-oooo-**

"MinniMin…"

"Bunnyming…"

Kyuhyun mendengus gusar. Sudah sejak tadi ia berdiri di depan kamar Sungmin, namun pintu itu terkunci. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya.

"Sungmin-_ah_…"

"Min… buka pintunya, ne? tenang saja… aku tak akan memintamu melanjutkan yang tadi… aku hanya—"

BRAK

Kyuhyun tersentak mundur. Apa itu barusan? Sepertinya Sungmin tadi membanting sesuatu hingga mengenai pintu. Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya kaget. Merasa Sungmin sangat sulit di dekati saat ini, mau tak mau Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan bergegas menyeret kakinya ke sofa terdekat. Terpaksa malam ini ia tidur di sofa.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Di rumah ini hanya ada tiga kamar. Kamar Siwon, kamar Sungmin, dan kamar tamu. Tidur di kamar Sungmin? ia ingin sekali… tapi mengingat kemarahan Sungmin, terpaksa ia mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam. Tidur di kamar tamu? Ini pilihan paling bijak, tapi… kamar tamu belum di bersihkan. Mau di bersihkan sekarang pun tak akan sempat, ia sudah terlanjur lelah saat ini. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus mengikhlaskan dirinya tidur di sofa malam ini.

**-oooo-**

Sungmin tampak menatap dingin sesosok _namja_ yang masih tertidur di atas sofa. Walaupun tampaknya tak nyaman, _namja _itu masih tetap bisa tertidur nyenyak. Sungmin berdecih kesal melihatnya. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat wajah _namja_ ini saja sudah berhasil membuat emosinya naik.

"Hey, mesum! Cepat bangun. Kau mau sekolah tidak?" ujar Sungmin berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan bangun.

Sungmin mendengus gusar. Dengan tega, di tendangnya tubuh Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ itu tersentak dan terguling jatuh dari atas sofa.

"Aw…" ringis Kyuhyun seraya memegangi pinggangnya. Jujur saja, Sungmin merasa sedikit tak tega. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak begini mereka bisa terlambat ke sekolah.

"Min… kau tega sekali. Tak bisa kah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih berperasaan?" gerutu Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas bangun.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa sulit dibangunkan. Sekarang cepat bersiap. Aku tak mau terlambat ke sekolah!" tanpa banya membantah, bergegas Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. Kenapa _namja_ itu malah menuju kamarnya?

"_Ya_! Aku menyuruhmu mandi dan bersiap! Kenapa malah masuk ke kamarku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil koperku yang tertinggal disini. Semalam aku mau memintanya, tapi kau malah membanting pintu," gerutu Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang kini tampak terdiam.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah sibuk memasak dengan wajah bahagia. Entah kenapa melihat Sungmin seperti itu, ia jadi merasa telah berkeluarga —dan tentu saja, yang berperan sebagai istri adalah Sungmin. Dengan mengendap, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

GREP

"Wah, aku seperti merasa telah memiliki istri," ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Tak hanya itu, bibirnya kini mulai menari liar mencari leher Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku! Dasar mesum!"

PLAK

Kyuhyun tampak meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul dengan spatula oleh Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin tampak menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun. Ternyata mencoba berbaik hati pada makhluk seperti Kyuhyun itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Diam kau! Sekarang lebih baik kau duduk disana, dan makan ini," ujar Sungmin seraya menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng yang baru saja ia masak pada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Hey, mesum. Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat kau habiskan. Aku tak mau terlambat ke sekolah hanya karena menunggumu!" titah Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu menyantap makanannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum –menyeringai. Apa Sungmin sadar telah mengajaknya berangkat bersama?

**-oooo-**

Kibum tampak terperangah mendengar cerita Siwon mengenai kejadian saat ponsel Siwon tertinggal tadi malam. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar malu dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya ia mengirim kembali bocah itu ke Jepang dari pada terus terusan membuat masalah disini. Ia bahkan baru tiga hari tinggal disini.

Siwon menatap ragu pada Kibum yang saat ini tampak menegang. Apa Kibum marah?

"Bummie-_ah_…"

"Tsk, Cho Kyuhyun…"

**-TBC-**

**.**

**A/N : Huhu… sebenarnya gak PD mau share chapter ini. Kayaknya flat n garing banget, ya (#DariPart1EmangUdahGaring T.T). Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah rajin nge-review. Review kalian bikin aku semangat buat nerusin fict gaje ini, kkk~**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**Yuuhee | bebek | heldamagnae | dessykyumin | Viviandra phantom | voice 13star | luthfieannha . aryhanhiiey | Zen Liu | wineKyumin137 | LauraRose14 | paijem | guest | kim hyun nie | cho hyo woon | pumpkin ite | Cho Na Na | sissy | Heeni (3x) | ipechhpumpkins | winecouple | Vincent Brianna Cho | Cho Yooae | tia | abilhikmah | 137137137 | kmreal | Reva kyuminelf (2x) | Zahra Amelia | kyumin pu | freychullie | nova137 (3x) | zi'Pumpkins | Phia89 | ButtCouple137 | unyKMHH | pumpkinsparkyumin (2x) | guest (2) | 7D | imsml | me | nw . kim . 137**

**.**

**Last,**

**REVIEW, please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lee Hyun Ri © 2013 present**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Me or Your Uncle?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All Casts belong to each other, but plot and this fanfic totally Mine!**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin as Always**

**.**

**Rate : T+ / T to M (Maybe)**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | OOC | Typo (es) | Bad EYD | Mainstream Idea | Bad Diction | Don't Like, Don't Read! | Bash, Flame, and Copast Not Allowed Here!**

**.**

**~enJOY the Story~**

**.**

**-Chapter 5-**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Ini sudah tepat seminggu semenjak Siwon meninggalkan Sungmin hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Namun bisa di bilang sama sekali tak ada perubahan dalam hubungan mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin yang terus menerus berlaku ketus pada Kyuhyun, serta Kyuhyun yang entah memang tak tahu atau sengaja pura-pura tak tahu terus saja menempeli Sungmin dimana pun _namja_ manis itu berada.

Seperti hal nya saat ini. Saat ini Sungmin tengah berada di perpustakaan, jam ketiga –setelah istirahat- nanti akan ada ulangan biologi. Yah, mau tak mau ia harus rela menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk mendekam di perpustakaan. Namun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia berada disini, tak sekali pun ia bisa konsenterasi mempelajari bahan materi di hadapannya. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi _namja_ tinggi yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya tampak begitu imut saat sedang serius seperti ini.

Jujur saja, Sungmin begitu risih di pandangi seperti itu. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan _namja_ aneh itu, namun tetap saja! Siapa yang tidak jengah terus-terusan di pandangi seperti itu?

"Hey, mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi sana! Jangan menggangguku!" umpat Sungmin dengan suara serendah mungkin. Ingat, ini perpustakaan. Salah salah ia bisa di usir karena telah membuat keributan disini.

"Aku tak mengganggumu. Kau lihat 'kan? Aku hanya duduk diam tanpa bicara," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah seolah tak berdosa, dan kembali memandang wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau sedari tadi kau terus-terusan memandangiku?" dengus Sungmin kesal. Namun sepertinya kemarahan Sungmin itu sama sekali tak berdampak apa-apa pada _namja_ Cho itu.

"Lalu? Aku 'kan hanya memandangmu. Aku sama sekali tak mengganggumu, kau lanjutkan saja belajarmu. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu," ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa menghiraukan bahwa Sungmin dapat meledak kapan saja. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mulai berusaha mengatur amarahnya. Ia tak boleh kalah dengan _namja_ ini. Setelah merasa amarahnya mulai mereda, Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun,

"Daripada kau sibuk menatapku seperti itu, lebih baik kau juga belajar, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kau tentu tak mau dapat nilai jelek di ulangan nanti, 'kan?" ujar Sungmin berusaha tenang. Selama ini ia selalu menghadapi Kyuhyun dengan emosi, siapa tahu dengan cara halus seperti ini Kyuhyun akan menurutinya –walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya yakin cara ini akan berhasil.

"_Omo_… kau perhatian sekali padaku, Sungminnie"

Seketika Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya, reaksi macam apa itu? percaya diri sekali _namja_ Cho itu! siapa juga yang perhatian padanya? yang benar saja? sekalipun hanya dalam mimpi, ia pastikan itu tak akan terjadi!

"Tapi kau tenang saja, aku ini jenius. Sekalipun tak belajar, aku akan tetap mendapat nilai bagus," ujar Kyuhyun dengan rasa percaya diri kelewat tingginya. Yah, sangat Kyuhyun sekali.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya kesal seraya melengos kesal. Daripada meladeni omongan _absurd _Kyuhyun, lebih baik ia kembali belajar. Namun sepertinya tak semudah itu. lagi-lagi _evil_ itu kembali mencoba memancing perhatian Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_…"

"Sungminnie…"

"MinniMin…"

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin, namun tak sekalipun Sungmin menghiraukannya. Tatapan _namja_ manis itu terus terpaku pada buku di hadapannya membuat Kyuhyun mencibir kesal,

"Min… jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu… aku bisa membantumu saat ulangan nanti. Kau tenang saja," rayu Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi Sungmin mengabaikannya.

"Min… aku serius. Kau boleh mencontekku nanti. Asal… nanti malam aku boleh tidur di kamarmu…" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak kaget. Apa-apaan _namja_ gila itu? mengatakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ada yang dengar?

"_Ya_! Tak bisakah kau diam?" bentak Sungmin tanpa sadar. Kontan saja hal itu memancing perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tatapan mereka seolah menyalahkan Sungmin, karena telah membuat kegaduhan di perpustakaan, sementara Kyuhyun? dengan wajah 'polos'nya ia seolah berkata 'Aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa'.

Dengan tatapan menyesal, Sungmin bergegas membungkuk memohon maaf pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan kesal, di tatapnya Kyuhyun tajam, namun namanya juga Kyuhyun, sama sekali tak ada rasa bersalah tergambar di wajah tampan itu. Benar-benar menguras emosi.

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar bertekad, apa pun yang _namja_ gila itu katakan, sebisa mungkin jangan pernah ladeni! Cukup diam kalau mau selamat.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu, Sungmin kembali sibuk berkutat dengan buku biologi di hadapannya. sementara itu, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasa jenuh. Matanya menatap setiap sudut perpustakaan, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan rasa bosannya. Huh, jika bukan karena Sungmin, mana mau dia mendekam di sarang kutu buku ini.

Beberapa saat ini melirik dan mengamati sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba seulas seringai tercipta di bibir _namja evil_ itu. Ia yakin, hal ini akan membuat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tak penting di hadapannya itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menggeser pelan duduknya mendekati Sungmin.

"Min…"

Hening.

"BunnyMing…"

Masih tetap tak ada tanggapan. Namun seulas seringai semakin tercipta di wajahnya.

"Min… kau tahu?"

Masih tak di tanggapi.

"Min… restleting celanamu terbuka…"

.

"_YA_! CHO KYUHYUN!"

"_Ne, chagi_?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"_Ya_! Kau mau mati, ya?" amuk Sungmin lagi tanpa sadar suaranya kini menggema di seluruh sudut perpustakaan.

**-oooo-**

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun. Semenjak Kyuhyun pindah ke sekolahnya, hari-harinya selalu di liputi kesialan. Seperti halnya tadi. Ah, benar-benar memalukan. Bisa-bisanya ia di usir dari perpustakaan! Bahkan ia sama sekali belum menghapal satu materi pun.

.

.

"_Min… restleting celanamu terbuka…"_

"_YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"_

"_Ne, chagi?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santainya._

"_Ya! Kau mau mati, ya?" amuk Sungmin lagi tanpa sadar suaranya kini menggema di seluruh sudut perpustakaan._

_Sontak seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam perpustakaan itu menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak suka. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua orang itu benar-benar mengganggu disini. Dan kejadian paling memalukan pun terjadi. Petugas perpustakaan menghampiri mereka berdua –Sungmin dan Kyuhyun._

"_Choi Sungmin… Cho Kyuhyun… lebih baik kalian keluar dari sini! Jika ingin berpacaran jangan disini. Cepat keluar!"_

"_Ta… tapi seonsaengnim… aku…"_

"_Cepat keluar!"_

.

.

Sungmin melangkah memasuki kelasnya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus berjalan mengikutinya layaknya pengawal. Kyuhyun pun lebih memilih diam, ia tahu Sungmin benar-benar dalam _mood_ buruk saat ini.

**-oooo-**

SRAK SRAK

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok di sampingnya. Sosok itu, Choi Sungmin tampak membolak balik kasar buku catatan biologinya. Sepertinya Sungmin masih marah saat ini. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika peduli. Lagi-lagi dengan tak tahu malu nya ia kembali mengajak Sungmin bicara.

"Hey, Min. Sudah ku bilang, tak usah repot-repot belajar. Ada aku disini… kau bisa mengandalkanku," ujar Kyuhyun over narsis.

'_Cukup Sungmin… abaikan dia… anggap saja bisikan setan…'_ batin Sungmin.

"Hey, kau masih marah padaku? Aku 'kan hanya bicara jujur. Restleting celanamu memang terbuka 'kan?" kuping Sungmin serasa memanas mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun yang kurang ajar itu. Apa sebenarnya niat _namja_ itu? mempermalukannya, eoh? Selamat, Cho Kyuhyun kau telah berhasil mempermalukan seorang Choi Sungmin.

"Tak bisakah kau diam? Kau tahu? Aku muak mendengar segala ocehanmu!" dengus Sungmin kasar. Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan tersinggung atau bahkan merasa tak enak hati mendengar ucapan kasar Sungmin tadi. Namun lagi-lagi ini Cho Kyuhyun! telinga _namja_ itu benar-benar sudah sangat terlatih dengan kata-kata tajam.

"Jangan begitu Sungmin-_ah_, nanti kalau aku tak bicara lagi padamu kau pasti akan merindukanku," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa beban.

"Cih, bermimpi saja kau!" umpat Sungmin kesal. Sekali lagi… buku biologi di hadapannya kembali terabaikan.

.

.

Sosok _namja_ tampan yang di ketahui adalah seorang _seonsaengnim_ tampak menatap tajam dua sosok yang sejak tadi sibuk berbicara sendiri. Bahkan kehadirannya pun di abaikan. Tak sadarkah dua sosok itu kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi? Bahkan keadaan kelas yang mulai hening dan kehadiran sang guru pun sama sekali tak di sadari oleh dua makhluk itu.

Lee Donghae —guru biologi- yang sejak tadi tengah berdiri di depan kelas seraya menatap tajam dua orang siswanya yang 'sibuk sendiri' itu pun mulai mendengus kesal.

"Ehm! Choi Sungmin! Cho Kyuhyun!" namun panggilannya sama sekali tak di hiraukan.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Choi Sungmin!"

Suara keras Donghae _seonsaengnim_ pun sontak berhasil mengembalikan mereka dari 'dunia-mereka-sendiri'. Sungmin tampak menatap gugup guru tampan yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya itu. Huh, lagi-lagi Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya tertimpa kesialan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Choi Sungmin… sedang apa kalian sampai tak menyadari keberadaan guru kalian di sini?" tanya Donghae _Seonsaengnim_ datar. Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Sial, dia harus jawab apa?

"_Seonsaengnim_… a… aku…"

"Ah, begini _seonsaengnim_, tadi Sungmin bilang ia tak mengerti tentang materi sistem reproduksi manusia… karena itu aku mengajarinya" ujar Kyuhyun tenang. Sungmin melongo tak percaya. Kenapa harus alasan seperti itu?

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku sudah pernah menerangkannya. Bagian mana yang membuatmu sulit mengerti Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Donghae seonsaengnim bingung. Namun belum sempat Sungmin membuka suara, Kyuhyun keburu menjawabnya,

"Ah, sepertinya Sungmin bingung karena materi ini tak pernah di praktekan, iya 'kan Sungmin-_ah_?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun terperangah. Cho Kyuhyun itu… memang benar-benar tak di ragukan tingkat kemesumannya. Yang benar saja? Mempraktekan bab sistem reproduksi manusia?

Seisi kelas sontak saling berbisik bahkan ada beberapa yang tertawa mendengarnya, bahkan Donghae _seonsaengnim_ pun menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak percaya. Wajah guru tampan itu tampak memerah.

Menyadari keadaan kelas yang tak lagi kondusif, Donghae _seonsaengnim_ berdeham kencang setelah itu berusaha kembali fokus.

"Ehm… Choi Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Saya tahu sebagai remaja, rasa penasaran kalian memang besar. Namun ada baiknya, materi tentang bab –ehem- sistem reproduksi manusia itu kalian praktekan setelah kalian menikah saja," ujar Donghae _seonsaengnim _gugup.

"_Mianhae seonsaengnim_…" ujar Sungmin pelan, berusaha menahan rasa malunya akibat ulah _namja_ tak tahu malu yang kini tengan cengar cengir di sebelahnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya tengah memanas saat ini.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kalian simpan buku-buku kalian, kita akan segera mulai ulangan hari ini," ujar Donghae _seonsaengnim_ seraya berjalan menuju mejanya.

Namun samar-samar Sungmin dapat mendengar, guru tampan itu menggumamkan sebuah kalimat, "Dasar hormon remaja."

**-oooo-**

Sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi Sungmin sama sekali tak mau keluar kamar, panggilan Kyuhyun yang mengeluh kelaparan karena tak ada makanan sama sekali pun tak ia hiraukan.

'_Biar saja dia mati kelaparan. Itu malah lebih baik.' _Batin Sungmin masih dendam dengan kejadian di sekolah tadi. Rasanya ingin sekali Sungmin memaksa Siwon agar segera kembali pulang. Ia tak yakin, bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi berdua dengan pemuda mesum bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Siwon mengabari Sungmin kalau ia dan Kibum tengah berada di Jepang, menemui orangtua Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Entah harus sampai kapan ia bersabar tinggal satu atap dengan setan mesum berkedok lelaki tampan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak menggeletakkan tubuh kurusnya di sofa ruang tamu. Seharian ini ia belum makan karena Sungmin marah padanya. Ia sudah mencoba memasak sendiri tadi. Tapi hasilnya? Ia tak yakin hasil masakannya itu layak di sebut makanan. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus membuang makanan tak berdosa itu. Mau pesan makanan siap saji? Ah, dia benar-benar bosan makan makanan tak sehat itu.

Tapi… mau bagaimana lagi? Perutnya benar-benar sudah berdemo minta di isi. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan mendekati telepon yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang telepon, telepon itu tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseyo_… Siwon _hyung_?"

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sungmin-_ah_…" panggil Kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari sang pemillik kamar. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, sekali lagi ia mencoba memanggil Sungmin.

"Sung…"

BRAK

"PERGI KAU!" teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, _'Dasar keras kepala.'_

"_Ya_! Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau menjawab telepon dari Siwon _hyung_. Aku akan bilang padanya…"

BRAK

"Minggir kau!" ujar Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun saat ini. Dengan kasar, di dorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang semula menghalangi jalannya kemudian berlari cepat menuju meja telepon.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, "Di kepalanya hanya ada Siwon…"

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Sungmin yang kini tengah menangis hebat. Pasalnya setelah menerima telepon dari Siwon tadi, raut wajah Sungmin –yang semula berbinar- kini berubah drastis. Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia menangis hebat. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Y-_ya_! Sungmin-_ah_! kau ini kenapa?"

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sungmin justru semakin sesenggukan. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, di tariknya Sungmin ke pelukannya. Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit kaget. Tumben sekali, Sungmin sama sekali tak menolaknya. _Namja_ manis itu kini malah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu Sungmin, tanpa sadar, tangannya kini telah bergerak aktif mengelus rambut Sungmin. Berharap gerakannya itu bisa menenangkan Sungmin. Merasa tangisan Sungmin sudah reda, Kyuhyun pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Min… ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Jika dalam kondisi sadar, mungkin Sungmin akan meragukan kalau _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah si mesum Kyuhyun. Namun kini emosinya tengah labil. Ia bahkan tak peduli siapa yang ia peluk tadi.

"Si… Siwon…"

"Ada apa dengan Siwon _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku sudah tak punya harapan lagi… Siwon akan menikah dua minggu lagi, hiks…"

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ada secercah perasaan iri bercampur kesal yang kini tengah melingkupi Kyuhyun.

'_Lagi-lagi Siwon… sepertinya hati Sungmin betul-betul di penuhi oleh Ahjussi tua itu, sampai-sampai tak ada sedikitpun tempat untukku.'_

**-oooo-**

Hari yang paling di nantikan oleh Siwon dan Kibum sekaligus hari yang paling di benci oleh Sungmin pun akhirnya tiba. Hari ini Siwon akan menikahi Kibum. Rona kebahagiaan tampak jelas di wajah kedua mempelai. Bahkan beberapa hari ini Siwon terus tersenyum. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum. _Namja_ itu juga tak kalah bahagia dari Siwon. Keluarga kedua belah pihak pun telah hadir.

Sedari tadi kakek dan nenek Sungmin sibuk memeluk Sungmin, sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka berdua tak bertemu dengan cucu semata wayangnya itu. Namun tetap saja, kebahagiaan berkumpul bersama mereka, tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit Sungmin yang sebentar lagi harus merelakan kalau Siwon akan segera di miliki orang lain. Ah, ia bahkan tak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan ini.

"Minnie…" suara Siwon sontak membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Di hadapan Sungmin kini telah berdiri sosok tampan pamannya yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan balutan tuxedo-nya. Ah, jangan lupakan binar bahagia itu. Membuat Siwon bekali-kali lipat terlihat lebih tampan.

GREP

"_Ahjussi…_"

Gumam Sungmin seraya memeluk Siwon erat seolah tak rela melepasnya.

"Min… _ahjussi_ bahagia sekali hari ini…" ujar Siwon tanpa menyadari kalau Sungmin kini sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tak menangis.

'_Seandainya yang menikah denganmu itu aku, ahjussi…'_

**-oooo-**

Kyuhyun mencuri-curi pandang kearah pemuda manis yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Saat ini acara pemberkatan hampir di mulai. Jujur saja, Sungmin tak ingin berada disini. Namun apa kata keluarga besar mereka nanti jika ia kabur dari sini?

Tak lama kemudian kedua mempelai telah berdiri menghadap seorang pastur. Sungmin menghela napas pelan. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak saat ini.

GREP

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat menyadari seseorang kini tengah menggenggam erat tangannya. Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kenapa ia baru sadar ternyata sedari tadi _namja_ Cho itu berdiri di sampingnya?

Kali ini tak seperti kejadian yang sudah-sudah. Sungmin membiarkan tangannya di genggam lembut oleh _namja_ Cho itu. ia memang butuh topangan saat ini.

**-oooo-**

Malam ini suasana di kediaman Choi tampak lengang. Selesai acara pemberkatan tadi, orangtua Kibum memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang karena pekerjaan yang tak mungkin di tinggal lama-lama, setelah memberi wejangan pada kedua anak mereka, Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho itu segera pamit undur diri. Tak jauh berbeda dengan orangtua Kibum, orangtua Siwon pun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dengan dalih takut mengganggu pengantin baru.

.

.

Sungmin tampak uring-uringan di kamarnya. Sedari tadi ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Biasanya kalau ia sulit tidur begini, Siwon akan ada di sampingnya menyanyikan sebuah lagi pengantar tidur untuknya.

"Apa aku minta Siwon _ahjussi_ saja untuk menyanyikan lagu untukku?"gumam Sungmin. tanpa pikir panjang bergegas ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Siwon –yang kini juga menjadi kamar Kibum.

.

.

Sungmin menatap ragu pintu di hadapannya, sedari tadi –sejak kepulangan orangtua masing-masing pihak- Siwon dan Kibum sama sekali tak keluar kamar.

'_Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa, sih?'_ rutuk Sungmin kesal. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Setelah menikah, Siwon benar-benar mengabaikannya. Ah, ia tak peduli, malam ini Siwon harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

"Hey, bunnyming. Sedang apa kau disana?" Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara bass yang selalu mengganggunya itu. sial, untuk apa _namja _itu berada disini? Menyadari Sungmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya, bergegas Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin, takut ketahuan oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Aku… aku ingin meminta Siwon _ahjussi_ menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku…" ujar Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun terperangah tak percaya. _Namja _manis di hadapannya itu… bodoh atau polos?

"Eh… Min… apa kau gila? Ini malam pertama mereka. Dan kau mau meminta Siwon _hyung_ menyanyikan lagu untukmu? Kau akan mengganggunya," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Malam pertama? Maksudmu…"

'_Assh… Siwonnie… fasterrhh...'_

'_Ne, Bummie… ah, kau sempit, chagi...'_

'_Siwonnie… a-aku mau...'_

'_keluarkan saja sayang…'_

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah mendengar desahan dari kamar Siwon dan Kibum. Kyuhyun yang dasarnya memang berotak _pervert_ sangat paham dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

"Huh. Mereka itu… tak sadarkah desahan mereka sampai keluar?" dengus Kyuhyun seraya mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Ia rasa ia akan 'main solo' nanti gara-gara ulah mesum pasangan SiBum.

Menyadari tak ada tanggapan dari sosok di sampingnya, sontak Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin. wajah Sungmin tampak memucat. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, namun Kyuhyun tahu, di balik tatapan kosong itu Sungmin merasa begitu terpukul.

"Su… Sungmin…"

**-TBC-**

**.**

**a/n : annyeong^^/ lagi-lagi saya bawa failed chapter, kkk~ ngebosenin, ya? Iya saya tau. Tapi semoga chingudeul ga bosan ngasih review ke ff ini, hehe.**

**Buat para siders kapan mau muncul? Saya sempet drop liat jumlah visitors-nya yang mencapai ribuan tapi yang muncul ke permukaan (?) hanya orang yang itu-itu saja. Buat siders, saya akan selalu menanti kemunculan kalian, kkk~ #plak.**

**.**

**Q & A :**

**.**

**Q : jangan bikin Ming sedih mulu, ya?**

A** : **hmm… tapi Ming lagi masuk masa penggalauan (?) ini, hehe..

**Q : Kibum mau ngomong apa itu?**

A : dia Cuma marah sebentar, kok. ntar di chapt berikutnya kalo Kyu berulah lagi baru dia bertindak. *eh, keceplosan XD*

**Q : Kapan ming bakal menyukai kyu?**

A** : **entahlah, yang pasti biarin kyu berjuang dulu, kkk~

**Q : bikin ming agak luluh ama kyu, dong?**

A : itu *nunjuk cerita* udah agak luluh belum? Hehe

**Q : ntar ming jatuh cinta ke kyu nya gimana?**

A: rahasia. Itu ada prosesnya (?)

**Q : ming masih kekeuh dapetin bang won?**

A: sepertinya masih ._.v

**Q : nanti pair-nya KyuMin kan?**

A: sudah pasti! Aku anti broken!kyumin. pokoknya KyuMin harus, wajib, kudu bersatu #plak XD

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO ::**

**.**

**Bebek ; neda ; sissy ; WineKyuMin137 ; Minnie kyumin ; Zen Liu ; Guest ; Cho Na Na ; Yuuhee ; ZaAra evilKyu ; HachiBabyMinnie ; YunjaeKyumin4eve ; Guest (2) ; NaizhuAmakusa ; ipechhpumpkins ; Zahra Amelia ; Vincent Brianna Cho ; nova137 ; abilhikmah ; LauraRose14 ; ButtCouple137 ; PrinceJoy ; kim hyun nie ; dessykyumin ; choi young gun ; Phia89 ; coffeewie137 ; Safira JoyClouds329 ; lee minchan 330 ; djung ; shika ; winecouple ; Cho Yooae ; heldamagnae ; cho hyo woon ; zi'Pumpkins ; UnyKMHH ; pumpkinsparkyumin ; Rianichi ; kyumin pu ; fariny ; Reve KyuMinElf II ; luthfieannha aryhanhiiey ; Ristinok137**

**.**

**Last,**

**Review Please~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lee Hyun Ri © 2013 present**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Me or Your Uncle?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All Casts belong to each other, but plot and this fanfic totally Mine!**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin as Always**

**.**

**Rate : T+ / T to M (Maybe)**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | OOC | Typo (es) | Bad EYD | Mainstream Idea | Bad Diction | Don't Like, Don't Read! | Bash, Flame, and Copast Not Allowed Here!**

**.**

**~enJOY the Story~**

**.**

**-Chapter 6 -**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Hari ini Sungmin bangun agak lebih siang dari biasanya. Pasalnya sejak tak sengaja mencuri dengar ritual malam pertama Siwon dan Kibum semalam, ia jadi begitu sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Suara desahan-desahan pasangan baru tersebut terus terngiang di telinganya. Bahkan kepalanya tak henti-hentinya membayangkan hal apa saja yang kiranya di lakukan oleh pasangan baru itu semalam.

Sesekali Sungmin memegangi dadanya erat mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Setelah bersiap siap, dengan perlahan ia mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Di meja makan tampak tiga orang yang paling ingin ia hindari telah berkumpul menunggunya. Di sana telah duduk Siwon bersama dua sosok baru dalam kehidupan mereka –Sungmin dan Siwon- siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus kesal, pagi ini awal kehidupan barunya di mulai. Sekarang di rumah ini bukan hanya di huni oleh ia dan Siwon, namun juga Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon sejenak menatapnya seraya tersenyum, "Tumben kau kesiangan, Min," ujar Siwon dengan nada biasa. Namun Sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kibum. Lagi-lagi suasana hening tercipta.

Sekejab, tak sengaja Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga tengah memperhatikannya. Seketika seringai tampak tercipta di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. entah apa maksud _namja_ itu menyeringai seperti itu. Sungmin tak mau ambil pusing, ia melengos kesal dan segera membuang pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap miris pada Siwon dan Kibum yang tanpa ragu tengah mengumbar kemesraan mereka di meja makan. Secepat kilat ia memakan sarapannya dan bergegas beranjak dari sana sebelum pemandangan di hadapannya itu semakin membuatnya sakit hati.

"Aku berangkat," ujar Sungmin dingin. Siwon tampak menatap Sungmin heran, sementara itu Kyuhyun buru-buru menyusulnya.

"Aku juga berangkat, _Hyungdeul_," Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Jam pertama pagi ini suasana di kelas Sungmin tampak seperti pasar. Wajar saja, hari ini Park _Seonsaengnim_ absen mengajar, sehingga jam pertama di kelas Sungmin menjadi jam kosong. Tak ayal, kesempatan langka seperti ini di manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya oleh para siswa di kelas Sungmin –tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bersama dengan beberapa _namja_ di kelas itu tampak saling mengobrol. Dan… kalian tahu apa isi obrolan mereka? Saat ini mereka tampak tengah asik membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau _yadong_. Siapa lagi pelopornya kalau bukan si mesum Kyuhyun?

"Hey, Changmin-_ah_, aku punya beberapa koleksi DVD _yadong _terbaru. Kau tahu? Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Aku berani jamin kau tak akan menyesal jika menontonnya, karena film ini benar-benar hot. Ada beberapa gaya baru disana," ujar Kyuhyun berapi-api dan di tanggapi dengan tak kalah bersemangatnya oleh beberapa _namja yadong_ yang kini tengah mendengarkan ceritanya.

"_Omo_… benarkah? Bolehkah aku meminjamnya Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Jonghyun antusias. Beberapa _namja_ lain pun tampak saling mengangguk berharap Kyuhyun juga mau meminjamkannya pada mereka.

"Sial, gara-gara obrolan ini aku menjadi tegang sekarang," ujar Minho tiba-tiba di sambut gelak tawa dari yang lain.

"Dasar gila… bagaimana mungkin mereka membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu di dalam kelas?" gumam Sungmin seraya menggerutu kesal. Jujur saja ia merasa cukup terganggu oleh obrolan _namja-namja_ mesum yang di ketuai oleh Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai mendengar gumaman Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_… kau tak mau bergabung bersama kami? Kami punya banyak koleksi majalah dewasa disini," ujar Minho yang ternyata juga menyadari keengganan Sungmin. Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan obrolan tak penting seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Minho-_ya_… Sungmin tak suka jika membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini. Ia lebih suka langsung mempraktekannya. Iya, 'kan Sungmin-_ah_?" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"_Mwo_?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sungmin menatap malas pada dua orang yang kini tengah bersantai di sofa ruang tamu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan baru, Siwon dan Kibum? Siwon memang sedang mengambil cuti untuk beberapa minggu ini. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama dengan Kibum, hal ini 'lah yang membuat Sungmin semakin betambah resah. Akan semakin sulit baginya mengambil kembali perhatian Siwon.

Berusaha menahan perasaannya, dengan santainya Sungmin duduk dan merapat kearah Siwon. Dengan santainya ia menggamit lengan Siwon dan tersenyum polos tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kaget Siwon dan Kibum. Dulu sebelum kehadiran Kibum, ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Bermanja-manja dengan Siwon sudah menjadi kebiasaan mendarah daging baginya.

"Ehh… kau sudah pulang, Min?" tanya Siwon gugup. Sesekali matanya tampak melirik kearah Kibum yang hanya menatap datar kearah mereka berdua –Siwon dan Sungmin.

"_Ne_," sahut Sungmin singkat, mata _foxy_-nya kini beralih menatap Kibum tajam. Seolah menantang wajah datar Kibum, Sungmin juga tak mau kalah. Ia membalas menatap Kibum tajam. Aura persaingan semakin terasa disana.

.

.

Kyuhyun terpaksa pulang sendiri, pasalnya saat bel pulang berbunyi tadi, Sungmin lebih memilih pulang sendiri tanpa mau menunggunya. Oh, memang sejak kapan Sungmin mau menunggunya? Selama ini saja, ia yang dengan tak tahu malunya selalu memaksa berangkat dan pulang bersama Sungmin. Dan kali ini ia kalah cepat, Sungmin telah meninggalkannya dan pulang lebih dulu. Sepertinya Sungmin masih marah dengan ucapan asalnya di kelas tadi.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia yakin seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sungmin tak akan berlama-lama mendiamkannya. Ia selalu punya cara untuk menarik perhatian _namja _kelinci itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah keluarga Choi yang sekarang juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah keberuntungan baginya, karena dengan tinggal disini, ia semakin leluasa menggoda Sungmin-nya. Sungmin-Nya? Sejak kapan? Yang pasti sejak ia memutuskan untuk terus mengganggu kehidupan pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun menatap datar sosok pemuda manis yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama Siwon dan Kibum. Sungmin tampak tengah asik bercerita dengan Siwon. Sementara itu, raut datar tampak jelas di wajah kakaknya, Kibum yang kini malah terlihat seperti orang asing diantara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun berdecak dalam hati,

'_Tsk, ternyata ia memang benar-benar pantang menyerah,' _batin Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Sungmin-_ah_? kau pulang duluan ternyata. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sejak tadi," ujar Kyuhyun memulai sandiwaranya. Sungmin tampak menatap Kyuhyun tak suka. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli, dengan santainya di gamitnya lengan Sungmin yang semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Kau lupa? Kita ada tugas kelompok. _Kajja_, kita kerjakan sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya mulai merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang merasa risih dengan tindakannya. Tak mempedulikan rontaan Sungmin serta tatapan bingung Siwon dan Kibum, bergegas Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menjauh dari sana.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak pernah merasa ada tugas kelompok dari _Seonsaengnim_. Kau sengaja ingin membuatku pergi dari sana agar tak mengganggu mereka, 'kan?" ujar Sungmin kesal. Ia kini mulai menyadari alasan kenapa tadi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja datang dan menariknya.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala Sungmin-_ah_. Percuma kau terus-terusan mencari perhatian Siwon _Hyung_, karena ia tak akan pernah menganggapmu lebih dari seorang keponakan," ujar Kyuhyun serius. Tak dapat Sungmin pungkiri, ia agak sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ini. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu serius seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Cho! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" dengus Sungmin marah kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang –tanpa ia sadari- tengah menatapnya sendu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sungmin berjalan mengendap menuju kamar Siwon. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan keberadaan Kibum disana. Sejujurnya ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak kemarin. Ia tak akan membiarkan Siwon terus berduaan dengan Kibum.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sungmin membuka tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang ternyata tak terkunci tersebut. Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Siwon dan Kibum tengah saling berciuman panas di tempat tidur itu. Pasangan baru itu tampak terkejut mendapati Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di ambang puntu dan menatap tak peduli pada aktivitas mereka barusan.

Siwon menatap Kibum seolah bertanya 'apa-kau-belum-mengunci-pintunya-tadi?' dan hanya di tanggapi Kibum dengan mengendikkan bahunya bingung.

"Sungmin-_ah_… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon salah tingkah. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Sungmin malah melangkah mendekati ranjang _king size_ itu dan merebahkan dirinya disana, membuat Siwon dan Kibum saling bertatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, Minnie-_ya_?"

"_Ahjussi_, aku ingin tidur disini. Bolehkan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit merajuk. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah kaget Kibum serta raut tak enak Siwon, ia mulai memejamkan matanya berusaha menyamankan diri.

"Ta.. tapi, Minnie-_ya_…"

"_Ahjussi_, aku merindukanmu. Biasanya kau tak keberatan 'kan kalau aku tidur denganmu?" tanya Sungmin setengah memaksa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan…"

"Sudahlah tak apa, Won-_ah_. aku bisa tidur di kamar Kyuhyun malam ini. Biarkan Sungmin tidur disini. Mungkin dia merindukan bermanja-manja dengan _Ahjussi-_nya," ujar Kibum berusaha mengalah, walau tak dapat di pungkiri, ia cukup kesal saat ini.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kyuhyun menatap bingung _Hyung_-nya, yang kini memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal, "Kau kenapa, _Hyung_? Bertengkar dengan Siwon _Hyung_? Apa dia kurang 'memuaskanmu'? tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai mesum.

PLETAK

"Dasar bocah mesum! Aku tidur disini malam ini," ujar Kibum datar, kemudian mulai membaringkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"_Wae_?"

"Sungmin tidur bersama Siwon," ujar Kibum dingin. Walaupun kata-katanya terdengar datar, namun Kyuhyun tahu kalau Kibum kini tengah berusaha meredam rasa kecewanya. Kyuhyun mengerti, biar bagaimana pun Siwon dan Kibum adalah pengantin baru, jelas mereka ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Bocah kelinci itu ternyata lebih keras kepala daripada yang ku bayangkan," gumam Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai. Tatapannya kini beralih menatap PSP yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

"_Wait me, Bunnyming, i'll catch soon."_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Pagi ini Kibum dan Siwon tengah bersiap untuk pergi. Niat awalnya memang hanya ingin pergi berdua, namun siapa sangka _uri_ Sungmin ternyata tahu rencana kencan mereka —Siwon dan Kibum− dan memaksa agar boleh ikut.

Jujur saja, pada awalnya Kibum berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja dan justru senang bahwa ternyata Sungmin tak memusuhinya –walau sikap Sungmin tetap terkesan tak ramah tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada terang-terangan memusihinya seperti pertama bertemu dulu. Tapi lama kelamaan, Sungmin yang dengan tiba-tiba saja selalu hadir di kala ia tengah ingin berdua saja dengan Siwon , jujur saja membuatnya cukup terganggu.

Seperti halnya sekarang. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berada di sebuah taman bermain yang baru buka beberapa hari ini. Dan… bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi? Ini seolah adalah kencan Sungmin dan Siwon. Sedari tadi Sungmin terus menempeli Siwon dan menariknya kesana kemari. Mau tak mau Kibum hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah seraya mengikuti kemana pun langkah mereka.

Menyadari Kibum yang sejak tadi diam saja, Siwon sontak beralih menatap Kibum yang berjalan di belakang ia dan Sungmin kemudian tersenyum memohon pengertian.

"_Ahjussi,_ aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Melihat kesempatan baik seperti ini, bergegas Siwon merangkul Kibum setelah di rasanya Sungmin sudah cukup jauh dari tempat ia dan Kibum berdiri sekarang.

"_Chagi-ya… mianhae_… aku tahu kau sedang kesal saat ini," ujar Siwon dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"_Gwaenchana_, Won-_ah_… aku mengerti."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sungmin bergegas keluar dari toilet tersebut. Oh, jangan harap ia mau berlama-lama membiarkan Siwon dan Kibum berduaan. Tidak akan pernah! Dengan tergesa ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Siwon dan Kibum menunggunya tadi.

Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti. Dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini, bisa ia lihat dengan sangat jelas, lagi-lagi Siwon dan Kibum tengah berciuman. Sesekali Siwon mengusap punggung Kibum lembut.

Panas. Itu 'lah yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang. Ini harus di hentikan, namun tepat ketika ia hendak melangkah menghampiri Siwon dan Kibum, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mencengkeram tangannya kuat –berusaha menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin terkesiap, sontak ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah orang yang dengan seenaknya kini tengah menggamit lengannya. Sungmin membulatkan matanya kesal. Lagi-lagi dia…

"Kau? Mau apa kau?" desis Sungmin tajam. _Namja_ yang kini tengah mencengkeram kuat lengan Sungmin tampak menyeringai seraya menarik Sungmin untuk segera menjauh dari sana.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! lepaskan aku!" ronta Sungmin, namun sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh Kyuhyun yang terus saja menyeretnya jauh dari sana.

BRUG

Sungmin meringis tertahan saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di belakang salah satu bangunan yang jarang di lalui orang. Sungmin tampak menatap Kyuhyun waspada.

Kyuhyun kini balik menatap Sungmin tajam. Tatapan yang jujur saja membuat Sungmin sedikit takut.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu terus terusan mengganggu mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun serius. Matanya menatap tajam ke manik Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh saat tatapan Kyuhyun menusuk tepat padanya. Impuls ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Memang kenapa? Siwon adalah pamanku. Apa salah kalau aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan pamanku sendiri?" tantang Sungmin. sorot tak mau kalah tampak jelas di mata _foxy_-nya.

"Dia pamanmu. Dan kau menyukai pamanmu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun yang justru terdengar lebih mirip pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganmu? Kalian Cho bersaudara kenapa selalu saja mengganggu kehidupanku? Aku yang lebih dulu mencintai Siwon. Aku yang selalu ada bersamanya. Tapi Kibum merebutnya dariku! Apa aku salah jika kau ingin merebut milikku kembali?" tanya Sungmin geram. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sungmin benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau egois, Sungmin-_ah_. kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tak memikirkan perasaan Siwon _Hyung_? Dia bahagia bersama dengan _Hyung_-ku," jelas Kyuhyun berusaha sabar.

"_Hyung_-mu merebutnya dariku. Siwon akan bahagia jika denganku. Aku mencintainya!"

"Cinta? Sudah ku katakan bukan kalau itu tak akan merubah segalanya? Selamanya Siwon _Hyung_ adalah pamanmu. Itu adalah takdir yang tak akan pernah bisa kau ubah sekalipun kau mencintainya,"ujar Kyuhyun telak.

Wajah Sungmin tampak memerah.

BUG

"Aku benar-benar membencimu. Kenapa kau harus ada dalam kehidupanku? Dasar brengsheeumpph…"

Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan umpatannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun keburu membekap bibir _namja_ manis tersebut dengan bibir tebalnya dan melumatnya kasar. Tanpa mempedulikan rontaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seraya terus menelusuri bibir _plump _itu. Merasa tak ada gunanya terus meronta, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pasrah. Tak berontak namun tak juga membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Merasakan bahwa Sungmin sudah lebih tenang, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai melambatkan tempo ciumannya. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai bermain lembut. Di sesapnya bibir manis itu seolah takut melukainya. Tak ayal Sungmin sedikit merasa terbuai dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun itu. Kakinya terasa kian melemas saat di rasakannya tangan Kyuhyun mulai merambat mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Hampir saja ia membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut nan memabukkan Kyuhyun, kalau saja ia tak segera tersadar. Dengan sigap, di dorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun tampak menatap Sungmin lembut. Sungmin bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya kini terasa memanas. Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Lagi-lagi… Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ini sisi lain dari Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya _namja_ Cho ini punya berapa kepribadian, sih?

"Pikirkanlah lagi. Aku tahu kau tak benar-benar mencintainya," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang termenung seorang diri.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian di taman bermain itu, Sungmin selalu berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa begitu canggung jika bertatapan dengan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun pun sekarang sudah tak banyak menggodanya lagi bahkan namja Cho itu terkesan lebih pendiam sekarang. Jujur saja Sungmin cukup bingung di buatnya. Mulai penasaran, eoh, Choi Sungmin?

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Kau sudah gila Choi Sungmin. lebih baik aku temui _Ahjussi _saja," gumam Sungmin seraya berjalan menuju kamar Siwon.

'_Aku sudah merencanakannya dengan matang, Bummie… kau suka?'_

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Siwon yang sepertinya kini tengah berbicara dengan Kibum. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu? Merencanakan apa?

'_Tapi… apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan, Siwon-ah?'_

Kali ini suara Kibum yang terdengar. Ada apa sebenarnya?

'_Tentu saja tidak. Ini bulan madu kita, Chagi… tak masalah 'kan kalau kita pergi berdua ke Paris. Aku pikir cukup romantis jika kita bulan madu disana…'_

DEG

Seketika Sungmin merasakan lututnya melemas. Ia tak salah dengar? Siwon bilang tadi… bulan madu? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak bisa. Ia harus ikut kesana. Tak peduli jika nanti Siwon marah sekalipun.

Setelah cukup mendengarkan pembicaraan Siwon dan Kibum, bergegas Sungmin beranjak dari sana. Ia telah bertekad, besok ia harus membujuk Siwon agar mau mengajaknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian di taman bermain itu. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak menyangka bisa nekad mencium Sungmin seperti itu. Salahkan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu imut saat marah.

Beberapa hari ini sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun juga menyadari sikap aneh Sungmin. Biasanya jika berpapasan dengannya, Sungmin akan menatap tajam sekaligus benci padanya. Namun akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi. Jika berpapasan dengannya, Sungmin justru terlihat merona tanpa mau memandangnya. Kyuhyun sangat sadar itu, namun ia berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan sebisa mungkin ia mengurangi intensitas kebiasaannya mengganggu Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin malu-malu seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

"Apa bisa di bilang ini adalah kesempatanku?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sungmin menatap memohon pada Siwon yang tampaknya mulai gusar. Sejak tadi tak ada hentinya Sungmin memohon agar Siwon mau mengajaknya juga ke Paris. Jelas saja Siwon enggan, hey, ini bulan madunya bersama Kibum. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kibum-nya.

"_Jebal Ahjussi_… aku benar-benar ingin ikut…"

"Tidak, Min-_ah_… kau harus sekolah. Kau tahu ini bukan liburan, Sungmin-_ah_…" ujar Siwon mulai jengah. Sungmin menyadari itu. Tak jauh dari mereka, tampak Kibum menatap diam perdebatan Sungmin dan Siwon sementara itu, Kyuhyun tampak memainkan PSP nya seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Namun jangan salah, sedari tadi ia tetap memasang kuping, mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan Siwon dan Sungmin. Sesekali ia terkikik dalam hati saat mendengar rajukan Sungmin yang menurutnya benar-benar imut.

"Kau menyebalkan _Ahjussi_! Kau berubah! Aku membencimu!" ujar Sungmin marah, bergegas ia beranjak dari sana dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau merajuk seperti seorang _yeoja_…"

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok _namja_ yang kini dengan santainya ikut berjalan mengikutinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun?

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan aku _yeoja_, ku hajar kau hingga wajahmu tak berbentuk," desis Sungmin tajam. Namun bukannya takut, Kyuhyun justru tertawa geli mendengarnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat respon Kyuhyun, dengan kesal ia berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan pemuda Cho yang terus mengamatinya hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Hari ini hari keberangkatan Siwon dan Kibum. Sungmin sengaja tidak masuk sekolah dan juga tak ikut mengantar kepergian Siwon dan Kibum ke bandara. Ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak semalam. Disaat Siwon dan Kibum sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka, Sungmin juga tak mau kalah. Ia juga telah berkemas sejak semalam, bahkan ia juga ikut memesan tiket. Tahu 'kan apa yang Sungmin rencanakan? Yup, ia berniat menyusul Siwon dan Kibum secara diam-diam.

Tidak di ijinkan pergi bersama, pergi sendiri pun juga tak masalah. Pikir Sungmin. penerbangannya hanya beda beberapa jam dari Siwon dan Kibum, jadi ia masih bisa agak bersantai. Setelah Siwon dan Kibum berangkat nanti, baru ia akan menyusul.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung kamar Sungmin yang sedari tadi tertutup. Jangan salah, sejak pagi tadi ia memang memperhatikan keberadaan Sungmin. Dan ia yakin bahwa sedari tadi Sungmin belum keluar dari kamarnya.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun hendak mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, suara derit pintu yang hendak dibuka dari dalam terdengar. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun bersembunyi di dekat tembok hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat. Sungmin jelas tak tahu kalau sedari tadi Kyuhyun juga belum berangkat ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun menatap heran pada sesuatu di tangan Sungmin. Sebuah koper? Seketika otak jenius Kyuhyun mulai mengerti apa yang tengah Sungmin rencanakan.

"Berniat menyusul Siwon _Hyung_ dan Kibum _Hyung_, eoh?" gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku bingung harus menyebutmu apa Sungmin-_ah_? keras kepala… atau pantang menyerah?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Seorang _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ tampak berjalan memasuki bandara seraya menenteng sebuah koper di tangan kanannya. Seringai tampak tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

'_Kalau kau bisa menyusul Siwon Hyung… maka aku pun juga bisa menyusulmu, Sungmin-ah…'_

**TBC/END**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong, saya balik lagi bawa failed chapter. Mianhae, update-nya lama bgt. Udah lama hasilnya gaje pula… masih adakah yang minat sama ff ini? Mian chapter ini pendek, adegan SiBum disusul Sungmin dan Sungmin di usul Kyuhyun saya taro di chapter depan aja (kalo masih pada minat ff ini di lanjut XD)**

**Oh, iya. Saya juga ga janji bakalan bisa update cepet. Bahkan fict ini (beserta fict saya yang lain) juga berpotensi (?) untuk discontinue, soalnya saya udah jarang punya waktu luang lagi. So, adakah yang mau jadi partner saya? Tinggal ketik, tp ide dari saya #plak *abaikan***

**.**

**Q & A:**

**.**

**Q : alurnya kecepetan?**

A : Jinjja? Mianhae… ini masih kecepetan, gak?

**Q : Sungmin kapan sadar?**

A: itu udah ada tanda2 bakal sadar tuh kayaknya (?)

**Q : chapter-nya kependekan?**

A : mianhae… saya bener2 susah cari waktu luang buat nerusin fict ini. Jadi saya ngetik sedapetnya (?) aja #plak XD

**Q : Marganya Sungmin kok Choi? Choi 'kan dari pihak ibunya?**

A : kan di chapt 1 udah di jelasin. Marga asli Sungmin itu Lee. Cuma karna Siwon ga mau keponakannya pake marga itu. jadi dia ganti marga Sungmin pake marga dia.

**Q : Kyu bakal berulah lagi, ya?**

A : pasti dong… hampa bgt kalo Kyu-nya kalem XD

**Q : mereka di apartemen Kyu apa Siwon?**

A : di rumah Siwon. Semenjak Kibum nikah ma Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun di boyong (?) ke kediaman Choi XD

**Q : meoni n beoji tau gak sih Ming suka ma Siwon?**

A : mereka ga tau.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

.

Chu | maximumelf | ButtCouple137 | luthfieannha aryhanhiiey | Ristinok137 | younchanzai dvjewelselfsuju | zi'Pumpkins | Zen Liu | Guest | Ny Cho evil | mingre | sissy | Cho Na Na | Zahra Amelia | Vincent Brianna Cho | NaizhuAmakusa | cho hyo woon | abilhikmah | pumpkinsparkyumin | WineKyumin137 | paijem | LauraRose14 | Reva KyuMinElf II | nova137 | coffeewie137 | ammyikmubmik | PrinceJoy | dessykyumin | Guest | bebek | phia89 | zaAra evilkyu | leefairy | Guest 2 | ajid kyumin | chikyumin | ChanMoody | hwangpark106 | D'Jung | choi hyekyung | unyKMHH | winecouple | Yc KSH | bunnykyu | Guest 3 | kyumin pu | Yuuhee

.

**Last,**

**Review lagi, ya~~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Bagian A

**Lee Hyun Ri © 2013 present**

**.**

**KyuMin's Fanfiction**

**.**

**Me or Your Uncle?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : All Casts belong to each other, but plot and this fanfic totally Mine!**

**.**

**Pair : KyuMin as Always**

**.**

**Rate : T+ / T to M (Maybe)**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI | OOC | Typo (es) | Bad EYD | Mainstream Idea | Bad Diction | Don't Like, Don't Read! | Bash, Flame, and Copast Not Allowed Here!**

**.**

**~enJOY the Story~**

**.**

**-Chapter 7 A-**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Sungmin menatap ling-lung setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Sejak empat jam yang lalu ia telah sampai di Paris, namun hingga kini ia masih bingung harus kemana sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke luar negeri sendirian. Tersesat? Mungkin bisa di bilang begitu. Sesekali tampak sosok _namja _berperawakan manis itu memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri sembari merutuki kebodohannya.

"_Pabo_ kau Sungmin. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana hotel tempat _Ahjussi _menginap…" lirih Sungmin.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tak bisa berbahasa inggris," rasa takut mulai melingkupi benak Sungmin saat ini. Bayangan tentang ia yang hilang dan tak bisa pulang ke Korea kini mulai menghantuinya.

Jujur saja, ketika memutuskan untuk menyusul Siwon ke Paris, Sungmin benar-benar tak memikirkan akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

Terlebih lagi setelah tiba tadi, dengan yakinnya ia menaiki sebuah taksi yang ia sendiri tak tahu kemana tujuannya. Dan sekarang ini 'lah akibat yang harus ia tanggung. Ia tersesat! Ingin kembali ke bandara? Masalahnya sedari tadi tak ada taksi yang lewat. Mau bertanya orang sekitar? Ia sama sekali buta akan bahasa asing.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menelepon Siwon? Oh, tidak. Mau beralasan apa dia jika ketahuan oleh Siwon kalau ia telah menyusul _Ahjussi_ tampannya itu hingga kemari?

KRUYUK

"Aish, sial. Aku lapar sekali…" gerutu Sungmin.

Sesekali Sungmin menatap angkuh orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Sungguh, ia risih dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ini terasa seperti… seperti anak hilang?

"Cih, seperti tidak pernah melihat manusia saja," gumam Sungmin sinis.

**-oooo-**

Seorang pemuda tinggi berparas tampan tampak dengan yakin berjalan ke luar bandara. Ia baru saja tiba dari Seoul.

Kyuhyun —pemuda itu- bergegas mencari taksi, jujur saja ia bingung hendak kemana saat ini. Ia sama sekali belum memikirkannya. Keberadaan Sungmin saja belum ia ketahui. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak sedikit khawatir akan keberadaan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tak yakin kalau Sungmin akan langsung menemukan Siwon.

"Kemana perginya bocah itu?"

"Apa aku tanya Siwon _Hyung_ saja, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun bermonolog. Setidaknya jika Sungmin sudah berada bersama Siwon, ia bisa sedikit lega.

'_Yeoboseyo~'_

"Yeoboseyo, _Hyung_?"

'_Wae Kyuhyun-ah?'_ tanya Siwon.

"Ehh… _Hyung_, apa Sungmin ada menghubungimu?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha agar terdengar biasa saja.

'_Sungmin? dia sama sekali tak pernah menghubungiku. Aku rasa ia mungkin marah padaku. Bagaimana keadaannya disana, Kyu?'_

DEG

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Jika Sungmin tak bersama Siwon. Lalu kemana dia? Dia tahu sekali kalau Sungmin itu bodoh. Sekalipun menyamar, pasti Siwon akan menyadari dirinya tengah di kuntit. Dan sekarang? Siwon bahkan tak tahu dimana Sungmin. sial, kemana perginya bocah itu?

'_Kyu? Kau masih disana?'_ suara Siwon sontak membuyarkan lamuana Kyuhyun. ia bahkan lupa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"N-_ne, Hyung_. Ya sudah, kalian nikmati 'lah bulan madu kalian, _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun agak sedikit gugup.

'_Baiklah, Hyung titip Sungmin padamu, ya? Dia memang sedikit keras kepala, Hyung harap kau bisa maklum akan sikapnya,'_ ujar Siwon dari ujung sana. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pelan, _Sungmin itu bukan sedikit keras kepala, tapi sangat-sangat keras kepala! _Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tenang saja, _Hyung_. Kau bisa menitipkan Sungmin padaku," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus gusar, "Arrgh… lebih baik aku cari hotel dulu, setelah itu baru mencari Sungmin."

**-oooo-**

Sungmin berjalan seraya menyeret koper di tangannya dengan lemas. Sedari tadi ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sesekali ia mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya, namun tak ada hasil. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang orang-orang itu bicarakan, begitu pula sebaliknya, orang-orang itu pun tak mengerti apa yang Sungmin ucapkan.

Mereka bahkan menatap aneh pada sosok Sungmin. bayangkan saja, seorang pemuda imut berjalan seorang diri sembari menenteng sebuah koper besar. Bukan tidak mungkin jika orang-orang itu berpikir kalau sungmin adalah anak _broken home_ yang mencoba kabur dari rumah, kan? Kabur ke luar negeri lebih tepatnya -_-

Sungmin merasakan kakinya kian melemas. Lututnya sakit, terlebih lagi cuaca saat ini sangat dingin karena hari sudah mulai sore.

.

.

"Cih, bodoh sekali. Bagaimana mungkin aku tersesat di kota seindah ini," gumam Sungmin lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya dan tingkah gegabahnya.

Kalau sudah begini, bukan hanya Siwon yang akan semakin lengket pada Kibum. Kesempatannya untuk terus mendekati Siwon pun bisa di pastikan akan hilang, karena dia hilang di kota ini. Rasanya ingin sekali Sungmin menangis saat ini.

.

.

Segerombolan pemuda berpenampilan urakan tampak berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Sungmin berdiri. Pemuda-pemuda itu kira-kira berjumlah sekitar empat orang. Jujur saja Sungmin sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat penampilan pemuda-pemuda itu. mereka semua tak tampak seperti orang baik-baik.

"Hey, _baby_…" ujar salah seorang dari mereka seraya mencoba menyentuh Sungmin yang mulai ketakutan.

Keempat pemuda itu tampak saling melirik satu sama lain, seolah tengah saling berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mereka. Seringai tampak tercipta di wajah keempat pemuda menyeramkan itu. Sungmin semakin merasakan tubuhnya kian gemetar. Ia menatap sekelilingnya gusar.

SRAT

Sungmin ingin menangis rasanya. Salah seorang dari pemuda asing itu kini tengah memegang sebilah pisau di tangan kirinya. Sial, kenapa sepi sekali disini?

"_Give us your bag_!" seru pemuda yang memegang pisau itu seraya berusaha menarik koper Sungmin.

"_ANDWAE_!"

**-oooo-**

Setelah mencari sebuah hotel untuk menginap selama ia berada disini, Kyuhyun bergegas membersihkan dirinya. Setelah merasa cukup dengan penampilannya, ia bergegas keluar untuk mencari Sungmin. entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak seperti ini. Semoga saja Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Sedari tadi, tak sekalipun Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela taksi ia tumpangi saat ini.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berputar-putar mencari Sungmin, taksi yang Kyuhyun tumpangi tiba-tiba saja berhenti tanpa sebab. Kyuhyun menatap heran sang sopir taksi yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"_Why_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"_What's going on there_?" gumam sopir taksi itu seraya menunjuk sebuah kerumunan yang berada cukup jauh di depan mereka. Kyuhyun tampak memicingkan matanya berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya pada arah yang di tunjuk sopir taksi tersebut.

DEG

"_Omo_! Sungmin!" bergegas Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia yakin kalau salah satu dari gerombolan _namja_ disana itu adalah Sungmin.

"_Wait here, please, Sir_…" ujar Kyuhyun pada sopir taksi tersebut kemudian bergegas berlari menuju kearah Sungmin.

Ia begitu panik saat ini. Ia bahkan lupa kalau ia sendiri tak bisa bela diri. Lalu bagaimana ia akan menyelamatkan Sungmin?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak meringis seraya sesekali memegang wajahnya yang kini lebam kebiruan. Sial, pemuda-pemuda bandit itu tadi memukulnya keras sekali. Ia bahkan tak sempat melawan, beruntung sopir taksi tadi mau berbaik hati menghubungi polisi. Jika tidak, mungkin sekarang ia hanya tinggal nama saja.

Kyuhyun menatap prihatin pada sosok pemuda manis yang kini tengah tertidur di sebelahnya. Tampaknya Sungmin begitu lelah. Jelas saja, bukankah Sungmin tiba lebih awal dari Kyuhyun? namun hingga kini _namja_ manis itu masih luntang lantung di jalanan. Terlebih lagi ini negeri orang. Jelas saja Sungmin kebingungan.

**-oooo-**

"Sungmin-_ah_…" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin. Sungmin tampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman seraya berusaha membuka matanya. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kita sudah sampai," ujar Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali saat ini.

"Kau lelah? Mau ku gendong?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum aneh. Buru-buru Sungmin menggeleng. _Namja_ manis itu bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tampak berbincang sebentar pada sang sopir taksi.

.

.

Sungmin menatap ragu kamar hotel yang Kyuhyun sewa selama berada disini. Apa iya ia harus menginap disini? Bersama Kyuhyun? oh, yang benar saja? Kenapa dimana-mana selalu ada Kyuhyun?

Seketika Sungmin tersentak. Benar juga, kenapa ada Kyuhyun? sedang apa pemuda itu disini? Benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disini? Cepat masuk. Kau bilang kau lelah," ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin memicingkan matanya curiga,

"Hey, mesum. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau menguntitku, ya?" ujar Sungmin sinis. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar.

"Menguntitmu? Yang benar saja? Aku bukan penguntit. Bukankah yang penguntit adalah kau?" balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum menang.

Skak mat.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Benar juga, tujuannya kemari adalah untuk mengawasi Siwon. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti penguntit?

"Bu-bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin kembali sinis. Ia masih sangat yakin kalau tujuan Kyuhyun kemari adalah mengikutinya.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu. Aku kemari karena ingin bertemu dengan Anne," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum penuh misteri. Anne? Siapa itu Anne? Menyadari raut bingung Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Anne adalah _yeoja_ yang aku kenal di twitter. Aku berjanji akan menemuinya kemari. Tak ku sangka aku malah bertemu kau disini," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin tampak berdecih tak percaya.

'_Dia pikir aku bodoh? Dia pasti mengarang soal yeoja bernama Anne itu.'_ entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa sedikit tak suka dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun mengenai Anne-Anne itu.

"Cepatlah mandi sana. Aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu. Kau terlihat seperti orang kelaparan," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa katamu?!"

.

.

Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar mandi dengan ragu. Sesekali ia mengintip keluar dengan ragu. Merasa aman, ia mulai berjalan mengendap.

"Hey, MinniMin, kenapa belum pakai baju?" Sungmin mendengus gusar. Kenapa Kyuhyun hobi sekali muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu? Mengagetkannya saja.

"Aku… kau tahu 'kan kalau koperku di bawa kabur oleh preman-preman itu. aku… aku sama sekali tak punya pakaian," cicit Sungmin. benar, kopernya tadi memang di bawa kabur oleh gerombolan bandit tersebut, gerombolan bandit tersebut tak sempat tertangkap oleh polisi. Begitu mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi, bergegas mereka lari tak lupa pula merampas koper Sungmin. hanya tas punggung berisi paspor dan tanda pengenalnya 'lah yang tersisa.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu tak usah pakai baju saja," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai mesum.

BUG

"Tutup mulutmu, mesum!" umpat Sungmin seraya memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis pelan, seraya berjalan kearah lemari yang berada di sudut kamar. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kemeja dan menyodorkannya kearah Sungmin.

"Pakai ini saja," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tak adakah yang lebih kecil?" tanya Sungmin seraya menatap ragu pada kemeja besar di tangannya. Bisa di pastikan tubuhnya akan tenggelam jika memakai kemeja itu.

"Tak ada lagi. Semua pakaian yang ku bawa ukurannya seperti itu. sudahlah, pakai saja. Besok pagi baru kita beli pakaian untukmu," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak mengangguk patuh kemudian bergegas berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin geli. Pasalnya kemeja tersebut benar-benar membuat tubuh Sungmin tenggelam.

"Woow… kau tahu Sungmin-_ah_? aku rasa kau tak perlu menggunakan celana lagi. Kemeja itu membuatmu telihat seksi. Aku suka," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jijik. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah terlihat seperti seorang _Ahjussi_ mesum.

"Kau seperti _Ahjussi_ mesum!" ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? bukankah kau menyukai _Ahjussi-ahjussi_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sok polosnya. Sungmin terdiam. Apa Kyuhyun tengah menyindirnya saat ini?

"Sudahlah, kemari. Makanlah, aku sudah memesankannya untukmu."

**-oooo-**

"Hey, mesum! Aku tak mau tidur denganmu. Aku mau memesan kamar sendiri. Cepat bantu aku!" ujar Sungmin seraya menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun memaksa _namja_ itu untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun tertidur saat Sungmin tengah makan tadi.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin gusar.

"Aku tidak mau. Kenapa kau tidak tidur disini saja, sih? Bukankah lebih megirit pengeluaran?" ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"_Shireo_! Cepat pesankan aku kamar juga!"

"Pesan saja sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun tak peduli. _Namja_ itu kembali memejamkan matanya lelah.

"_Ya_! Jangan tidur dulu! Aku mohon… kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sama sekali tak bisa berbahasa inggris. Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa. _Jebal_… bantu aku…" mohon Sungmin. sejujurnya Kyuhyun tak tega. Namun bukankah memang ini tujuannya? Agar Sungmin tetap sekamar dengannya.

"Tidak. Aku lelah Choi Sungmin! lebih baik kau cepat tidur. Atau kau mau tidur di pelukanku?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai.

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal seraya berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

**-oooo-**

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya begitu kaku. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit bergerak seperti ada yang tengah menimpa tubuhnya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengusir rasa kantuknya.

Namun… seperti ada yang aneh. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya sulit di gerakkan. Seketika tubuh Sungmin menegang. Tak hanya tubuhnya yang sulit di gerakkan, saat ini ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah hembusan napas yang teratur di lehernya. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya bekerja semakin cepat. Matanya melirik ragu kearah samping kanannya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam? Cepat lepaskan aku!" jerit Sungmin kesal. Pasalnya saat ini tepat di hadapannya terpampang wajah _namja_ tampan yang tengah tertidur lelap seraya memeluknya erat.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun marah. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun tidur disebelahnya? Bukankah semalam Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidur di sofa? Tapi sekarang? _namja_ Cho itu tidak hanya tidur disampingnya. Tapi juga memeluknya!

"_Ya_! Bangun kau!"

BRUG

"_Ya_! Choi Sungmin! tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih lembut padaku?!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah kencang. Benar-benar pagi yang indah, karena telah di awali dengan teriakan-teriakan dua _namja_ tersebut -_-

"Dasar mesum! Kau bilang kau akan tidur di sofa. Kenapa sekarang bisa di sebelahku?"

Kyuhyun tampak meringis salah tingkah, "Aku… semalam begitu dingin! aku kedinginan, jadi aku pindah ke sebelahmu. Dan masalah aku memelukmu… aku tak sadar. Aku memelukmu mungkin agar hangat," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Cih, alasan!"

"Sudahlah, Min-_ah_… kau ini marah-marah terus, seperti _yeoja_ saja!" ujar Kyuhyun santai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan geram Sungmin.

"Hey, Min. bukankah kita terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu?"

"_Mwo_? Apa kau bilang?!"

**-oooo-**

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan di belakang Sungmin. sedari tadi Sungmin tak menegurnya sama sekali. Saat ini mereka tengah mencari beberapa potong pakaian untuk Sungmin seraya mencari tempat untuk makan siang.

"Min…"

"BunnyMin.."

"Diamlah, Cho! Daripada kau terus berisik, lebih baik kau cari tempat makan untuk kita. Aku lapar!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah menyantap makanannya lahap. Ia benar-benar lapar karena sejak pagi tadi belum makan sama sekali. Semenjak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kemarin setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Ia bahkan lupa akan tujuannya kemari.

"Hey, kau belum bilang alasanmu kemari," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Jujur saja ia masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku kemari ingin bertemu dengan Anne, _yeoja_ kenalanku? Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kemari," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku tak per—"

"Kyuhyun?" seorang _yeoja _seksi berambut pirang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. _yeoja _tersebut tampak menatap Kyuhyun berbinar.

"Anne?" ujar Kyuhyun tak kalah semangat.

'_Mwo? Jadi… Anne itu… benar-benar ada? Jadi Kyuhyun tidak berbohong?'_

**.**

**TBC/DISCONT?**

**.**

**A/N : Makin aneh? Memang! Tapi part 7 bakal jadi part-nya KyuMin. Kalo minat di lanjut silakan di tunggu part 7B-nyaXD. #plak**

**.**

**Big Thanks To ::**

**Nova137 | Yuuhee | D'Jung | sissy | Zahra Amelia | luthfieannha aryhanhiiey | kyumin pu | deviyanti137 | cho hyo woon | princejoy | Cho Na na | andrea brittania Fleischer | abilhikmah | pumpkinsparkyumin | zen liu | ammyikmubmik | winecouple | ButtCouple137 | hwangpark106 | NaizhuAmakusa | reva kyuminelf II | WineKyumin137 | Ny cho evil | Ristinok137 | phia89 | LauraRose14 | bebek | chu | dessykyumin | lemonade | guest | ChanMoody | zi'Pumpkins | K-PopCouple1 | lee minchan 330 | zaAra evilkyu | unyKMHH | ken rhiyukikaka | tia | Rianichi.**

**.**

**Promosi : Baca juga FF baru saya, ya : 'Kyuhyun Wants a Baby' XD**

**.**

**Last,**

**Review~~**


End file.
